But I Still Love You
by Ayesha Shaikh
Summary: Yeah, maybe he was someone to be afraid of. He was someone to stay away from. He was a so-called monster. He was someone who drank the very thing that keeps you alive. He was one of the beings that were only known to exist in myths. He was a dangerous threat to her life. He was a vampire. But no matter how or what he was, she still loved him. Contestshipping. May and Drew
1. Arriving in La Rousse

**Hi guys! It's me, Ayesha, and I'm here with my first fanfic ever! Well, before I start with it, let me tell you something about it...**

**Basically, I got this idea from the famous and my absolute favorite series The Twilight Saga. Yeah, the vampire love-story. So, I thought of converting this story from Bella-Edward to May-Drew, but with a few twists. Firstly, there's gonna be some personality change. May is never going to lose her naivety and her cuteness. And Drew is never going to lose his arrogance and cockiness. And yes, characters are going to be different (Of course!). So, without any further delay, I present you the first chapter of My Bloodsucking Love-story.**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in La Rousse…**

**May's POV:**

"May dear, take care of yourself. And please email me everyday. Also, do all of your chores properly. Help your Dad with his work. I'm expecting a lot from you. Take care of your Dad too," Mom said while wiping tears from her eyes and embracing me lightly.

"Yeah Mom. I will. You take care of yourself too." I said.

"Hey May, don't forget me. And yes, tell me when you get a boyfriend. I sure hope he's a nice one. Mature enough, unlike you," Max teased.

"Shut up, nerd! You don't tell me what to do!" I retorted while blushing a bit. Max can be such a pain in the neck. He's always boasting about his _greatness_ (note the sarcasm) and taunting me. Stupid saucerman.

"May, I'll miss you," Max said softly. I knew he was trying to hold back his tears, and I was just as unhappy as him.

"I'll miss you too," I replied, while embracing him tightly. "Take care of yourself, saucerman."

"Hey!" Max protested, getting out of my hold.

"Okay guys, bye. I'll call you as soon as I reach. And lots of love," I said, shedding a few tears of my own. I settled in the cab that was taking me to the airport and continued blowing kisses and waving Mom and Max until they were no more seen. I sighed and stared out of the window.

Introduction? Hi, I'm Maybelle Victoria Maple. If you're wondering about the past embracing and goodbye stuff, let me tell you. You see, I'm moving away from my house, the one I lived in practically my whole life, with my mom, Caroline Maple and my geeky brother Max Maple. It's in the peaceful city of Petalburg. My dad, Norman Maple, lives in La Rousse city, which is a few miles away from Petalburg. We live separately because of a few reasons. Let not get into it. I'm moving over to La Rousse to attend a new high school. Sure, it was hard to say goodbye to all of my friends here, but, things had to be this way. So, I am now going to live with my dad. I haven't seen him in a long time since he was so busy with is work. He's a police chief. Chasing thieves, putting them behind bars, finding missing people, solving squabbles and those whacky sort of things. Living life with him could be…interesting.

The cab reached at the airport. I took my stuff with me, which wasn't really much. A big suitcase, that's all. I'm not really into fashion so much. I gave my passport to the security man, gave him my bag, and proceeded inside the room. While I waited in the room, I thought what it would be like living in La Rousse. The climate wasn't _exactly_ sunny over there and I was used to living in sunny places like Petalburg. It was quite a cold place and I _hate_ cold climates. I thought about my new school, what it would be like. Will the students there accept me? Will I able to make friends over there? I sighed. That just depends on what they will think of me. I am going to be a new student and as far I think, new students don't really fit in a group. I shrugged. Still, I had to try.

After what seemed like hours, the wait was finally over. I went inside my plane and took my seat. Luckily, it was a window seat, and I was thankful for that. A woman, who looked about forty, came and sat beside me. She had jet black hair with a few white streaks here and there. It was tied in a ponytail. She looked at me with her brown eyes, examining me. I began to feel uncomfortable as she scanned me.

She said nothing as she sat beside me. I looked out of the window. Soon enough, the air hostess's announcement was heard.

"Passengers, please tie your seatbelts correctly. Your mobiles should be switched off while you're on the airplane. In cases of emergency, your equipment is right below your seat. Let's hope it doesn't come to anything like that," she announced through the intercom. She gave us a few more instructions and soon enough, the plane was soaring up in the sky.

The lady beside me still said nothing. I shrugged. Maybe she's not a people-person.

A few minutes had passed by after we took off. The air hostess' were serving food. I was really hungry (I'm always hungry, and that's a fact that even I couldn't deny) so I took two chicken sandwiches and a soft drink with it. The sandwich was really good. After eating my meal, I relaxed back into my seat. We were somewhat close to La Rousse, so it shouldn't take much time now.

The lady beside me looked at me. "Hello, young lady," she said in a formal manner.

I wasn't noticing her, so when she greeted me, I was a bit startled.

"Oh, um, hello…?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"Theresa. Theresa McCoy," she said, extending her hand towards me.

"Oh, hi, I'm May. May Maple," I said, shaking my hand with hers.

She didn't say anything after that. Weird. Guess she just didn't want to sound rude. Some character.

We finally arrived at La Rousse airport. I got off from the plane headed out to collect my luggage from the counter. After I collected my bag, I went out and found out that my dad was standing over there, probably to pick me up.

"Hi May. How are you? You sure have grown up to be a beautiful girl," my dad said, examining me. I have chestnut brown hair that end a little above my waist. My figure is slim and perfect (No bragging intended!), my eyes are beautiful and mesmerizing, and as blue as the ocean, atleast that's what my mom says and yeah, you could say that people used to have a crush on me. Now they cannot since I don't stay in Petalburg anymore, so there.

"…yeah," I responded, hugging him, not really sure what to say about that comment of his. He hugged me back, and after a little _questioning_, he led me to his car. It was a police car, afterall, what else can you expect from a police chief. I got in it and we drove away.

Soon enough, we reached at _our_ house. It was… big. Not really big, but for two people, it was pretty big. I guess I could live in it comfortably. I stepped out of the car and walked and stood on the porch, while examining the area around the house. There weren't many shrubs and trees, since La Rousse is a cold place, but it was beautiful. There were some pine trees growing, and they were growing in an orderly manner, and there were some flower bushes too. They consisted of Camellias, Cyclamen and Hellebores. There were a few Witch Hazel shrubs too **(A/N: Complicated names….)**. They really added to the garden's beauty. Oh… nature… beautiful nature. They weren't the flowers you usually see back in Petalburg since Petalburg was a sunny place and the flowers here weren't used to that kind of habitat.

"So…," My father began, "do you like your new house?" he asked, hoping I would say yes. I really did like it, infact, I loved it! It was beautiful and spacious, so it didn't really give me any other choice, but to love it.

"Yes dad, I do. It's really beautiful on the outside, I'm sure it's interior is even more beautiful. I'm sure I'll like my room," I said, optimistically. My dad nodded, muttering an 'I hope so' as we walked inside the house. It really was beautiful. The living room was spacious enough, well-set. After admiring a house a bit, I went inside to check out my room. It was good too. The walls were painted red and there was a painting of a red flower on the portion of the wall just above my bed. The bed was also spacious enough for me and looked comfortable. There was a red colored mattress on it. There were two side-tables on each side of it. There was a red chair beside the windows. The curtains were also light red and white, checkered. The side-tables had three drawers each and there was a bedside lamp and an alarm-clock on the right one. I hoped the alarm-clock would last for atleast a week or two, since I have a tendency of breaking alarm-clocks. The alarm-clocks don't usually last more than a week, so… I have to atleast try not to break them. And this one really looked sweet. So, moving back to the room, I loved it too. Guess dad knew about my so-called _passion_ for the red color.

After observing the house a little more, I went into the bathroom to freshen up. After having a hot water and a refreshing bath, I changed into warm clothes for the night. As I mentioned before, La Rousse is a really cold place, and I hate cold. I'm used to the hot and sunny weather of Petalburg. So if I don't wear warm clothes, I'm pretty sure I'll catch a cold or something. I know I will!

It was already pretty late, so hurried down to have dinner with my father, who was waiting down for me. He had cooked the dinner today, since I was really tired out from the journey, so I was really grateful to him for that. He lived alone here before, so I hope that he will atleast have a _little_ experience in cooking. I went and sat on my chair. Dad greeted me. He was probably waiting for me, so I could eat with him. Looks like he prepared… pasta. I liked pasta; so it was good for me. I removed some in my plate and started eating. _Yum!_ It was delicious! I took second _and_ third helpings of the pasta. It wasn't new to me, eating seconds and thirds, because I am a food lover.

"Hey dad," I said between bites, "This food is really awesome. I could never stop eating it," I said, stuffing my face even more.

"I'm glad you liked it, May," Dad replied, chuckling. He knows how I'm really obsessed with food. "And yes dear, don't eat too much; otherwise you'll end up in a bathroom with a tummy ache. Really May, its surprising you can still eat after already eating so much," he said, still chuckling.

I just looked at my plate, while grinning sheepishly. It really is surprising for some people, the fact that I can eat so much while still being in perfect shape. Back home, some people, especially girls, teased me and said things like 'You are such a shame to the female community' and stuff. I don't really mind that. Ignoring is the best thing you can do with people like that. Some food lovers, like me, envied the fact that I'm so slim, even after eating so much. I guess I'm one lucky female.

After dinner, I helped dad wash the dishes. He tried stopping me, saying that I should go to bed. I had school tomorrow, and it was my first day in Westwood High. I don't really know the reason behind name of the school, but then, who cares. So, anyways, I argued, telling him that I'll be just fine. It's the least I could for him, for making such a sumptuous dinner. So, he eventually gave up, knowing my stubbornness, while I smirked I victory.

After washing the dishes, I went to the bed and laid down on it. It was soft and comfy. I looked out of the window. It was a full moon night and the moon was shining brightly. The sight was fantastic. I wondered how the school will be like, especially the people over there. It will be a great day, I said to myself, and I was sure of it. Thinking about such thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

**And that's a wrap! I know, this chapter was sooo short, and I promise I will try to make my chapters longer in the future. So, what do you think about my idea? Please let me know my reviewing it. And let me know if there was some mistake with this chapter. I will try to update chapter 2 in 2 days. If you really want to read more of this story, please R&R! **


	2. A New Day, A New Start

**Hi! It's me again…**

**Sorry for the late update… It's vacation time, so I was out for a few days…**

**Okay, no more talks, I'm not really in the mood. Aargh! Motion-sickness! It made me sick for a while! It reminds me of poor Natsu.**

**Okay, so here's Chapter no. 2 of my story…**

**Chapter 2: A New Day, A New Start**

**May's POV:**

The sun rose up, emitting a bright light. Not _too_ bright. A new day had begun. My _first_ day in my new high school.

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! _My alarm clock went on screaming like crazy. At the moment, my greatest desire was to take a metal bat and smash it to pieces! Yet, some desires had to be controlled. I woke up, rubbing my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:40 and… _Wait a minute! _It was_ 7:40! _School begins at 8:00! I had twenty minutes to get ready _and_ reach the school. Great! My first day and I'm late! I scampered out of my bed, freshened up and hurried down. My school uniform was cool! It was a blazer colored royal blue over a white short-sleeved shirt. The blazer had three golden buttons and a front pocket on the left side which had the school emblem embroidered over it. The school emblem was of a blooming red _and _white rose. Underneath the blazer was a mini-skirt which was of the same color as the blazer. As for footing, there were two white ankle-length socks with a single blue stripe on each of them and two black shoes. The uniform also consisted of a blue tie. Overall, the uniform was really cute!

"Oh hey May, you woke up. Good morning," Dad said, while reading his morning newspapers.

"GoodmorningtoyoutooLoveyouseeyougoodbye!" I said in a rushed way, picking up a pancake on my way. My dad sweatdropped, his face having confusion written all over. I shot down, running at top speed, making it to the bus stop. The bus was about to leave, and it was the last one that will be going over to school soon. The other buses were a little later than now. I screamed at the driver, yelling like crazy, telling him to stop. I guess he was a kind man, 'cause he stopped the bus. I ran over and boarded it. Huffing and panting, I made my way to an empty seat. All the passengers were giving me weird looks, and I decided it was best to ignore them. You cannot blame them to give weird looks to a person who was screaming at the top of her lungs, yelling like crazy and doing all sorts of strange things. I gazed out of the window, hoping that I would make it on time. If I reached late to the school on my first day, the outcome isn't exactly going to be something to _not_ worry about. I sighed, hoping and hoping and hoping.

The bus finally reached its destination. I scurried out of it and rushed to the school. Thankfully, the bell didn't ring yet and I had time. So, I stopped running. The gates were big and wide. I stared at the building that was in front of me with awe. It was humungous! The outer walls were painted with three different colors; brown, maroon and white. They gave the walls a beautiful appearance. Boys and girls were roaming about on the grounds which were behind the school. The grounds were huge too. Dad said that the school had 7 different sport grounds. Whoo! There's a swimming pool too. This school is awesome!

Still admiring the buildings, I made my way into the school. The corridors were bustling with pre-school _activities_. Students were standing in front of their respective lockers and chatting with each other. I wondered which locker was mine. Guess I'll have to ask the principal about it when I meet him in his office. I hadn't got my time-table yet, so the best option will be to go to the principal's office right now. I wondered where it was.

I was walking down the corridors when I suddenly bumped into someone. It was a girl. She had shoulder-length red hair with turquoise eyes that shined brightly and was fair-skinned. Due to the accidental bump, our books fell down on the floor. I quickly picked them up and helped her pick hers too.

"Here you go," I said handing her a book.

"Thanks. Hi, I'm Brianna," she said, holding out her hand. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I'm a new transfer student here. I'm May," I said shaking her hand. She seemed pretty friendly to me. Suddenly I remembered where I wanted to go. "Hey Brianna, since I'm new here, I don't really know the surroundings and stuff. So, will you please take me to the principal's office? I have to consult him regarding my time-table, Locker number and some stuff like that," I said, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically. "Anything for a friend!" she said, motioning me to follow her.

I smiled brightly. This was my first day and I had already made a friend. I followed her while she kept on telling me about the school. It seemed as though the school had some kind of history. It was made more than 150 years ago by some priests, and then taken over by some man named Simon. After Simon, his descendants began taking over the school one after another and thus, this school now has the principal Charles, another descendant of Simon. Some family connection! She told me something more, but I didn't really hear it. Any sort of history really gets on my nerve, unless I have some _serious_ interest in it. So I just pretended to look surprised, saying 'OHs' and 'Ahs' randomly, since I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"…. And that's how we are here, standing in this school. It's really great, isn't it?" she finished, at last.

"Yeah, really great," I said, glad that the history session was over. IT didn't annoy me much, 'cause I wasn't really listening.

"Oh! And here we are! The principal's office," she said, stopping in front of the room. The words 'Principal's Office' were engraved in a classy way on the door. "Do you want me to wait for you here? Then we can head over to our respective classes together."

"Ok, but won't you be late for you classes?" I said, assuming that the bell will ring any minute now.

"Nah, the bell isn't going to ring until another 15 minutes. I'm sure it'll be over by then," she replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly. I didn't want her to get punished because of me.

"Yup. The principal doesn't spend much time in addressing the new students. Trust me, I know it."

"Um, okay, if you say so. And thanks…" I said, somewhat assured.

"No problem!" she replied smiling brightly.

I gave her a small smile, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the principal's voice. I opened the door and saw the principal sitting on the desk, doing some paperwork. He was bald and wearing round glasses. Behind the glasses were two dark-brown eyes. His face was round and he had a moustache, colored white from ageing. By looking at him, assumed he was short-heighted. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me. "Ah! You must be Ms. Maple, the new student." I nodded. "Come child, have a seat," he said, motioning towards a chair on his opposite side. He sounded just like a typical happy old man. I was glad he wasn't like Ms. Peters, the principal at the school back in Petalburg. She was really strict and always had a frown or a scowl pasted on her faces. I had never seen her smile, even once! I quickly greeted him and walked my way to the seat and sat down.

"So," he began, "You're Norman's daughter. You look a lot like him," he said. I smiled. "I assume you are here to take your time-table and locker number, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir," I replied politely.

"Good. Here," he said, handing me my time-table. "And your locker no. is 287. We hope you like it here at Westwood High." He smiled brightly.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling just as brightly. I stood up and left the office. I saw Brianna waiting over. She smiled. I returned her smile.

"So, you got your time-table. Which period do you have first?" she asked, making her way over to me and peeping at my time-table.

"I have…" I checked my time-table. "Hm.. English," I said.

"Oh," her smile faltered a bit. "I have Geography. Never mind. Your second period is Science, the same as mine. We'll meet there. So, I will meet you by your class, since you don't really know the school. Meanwhile, let me take you to your English class," she said.

"Thanks Brianna. For being such a good friend," I said gratefully. She just smiled.

We reached at my English class. Brianna went off, saying bye to me. The teacher hadn't come yet, so I sat at a random place, since I didn't know my place yet. The class was noisy, some girls and boys were sitting on the benches in groups. The students of Westwood High sure are really enthusiastic!

The bell rang, signaling the students to seat in their places. The noises lowered a little after the bell and students began sitting in their respective places, still chatting.

Suddenly, the students became quiet immediately and I figured the teacher probably entered the class. I turned my head and looked at the teacher. I gaped at the person who was standing in front of me.

It was…

**Ooooh! A cliffy! I wonder who the teacher is going to be. Can you guess? Anyways, once again, I'm really sorry for the late update (that rhymed!) and I promise I'll try to update sooner. Ok guys, please R&R!**


	3. A Not-so-bright Start

**Hello once again! It's me and I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is actually late. I'm really sorry for that, it's because of my internet. It was undergoing some problems, so in order to fix it, I was smacking it. But instead of smacking it, I accidently smashed it. It's still not fixed and I'm updating through my friend's house. I had written this ages ago. Now, it's here. And thanks everyone who's reading this. It's just 2 chapters and it has already gotten 136 views! And yes! I've brought a new friend. I was getting bored here all by myself, so I decided I should have some company. So, meet my friend Arshiya!**

**Arshiya: Hello everyone, I'm this girl's new friend. Nice meeting you all!**

**Me: Hey! I've got a name!**

**Arshiya: (ignoring the previous comment) Hmm… I see. Ayesha here is writing a story.**

**Me: (proudly) Yes, indeed I am. It's about May and Drew. **

**May: (sleepily) Did someone call my name?**

**Me: Gah! Where the hell did you come from?**

**May: (innocently) I was sleeping.**

**Drew: She's always sleeping.**

**May: I'm not!**

**Arshiya: I see. You friends are all weird like you. They pop out of nowhere.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Drew: Will you please do the disclaimer? People are waiting, you know, to read your stupid story.**

**Me: Shut up! I do not own Pokemon.**

**Arshiya: You wish you did own it *runs out of the door* Farewell!**

**Me: Aaargh! *Runs out too***

**Chapter 3: A Not-so-bright Start**

**May's POV:**

The teacher entered the class, and I was shocked to see who he was. It was… Professor Oak! Who knew such a famous person could be my new English teacher. Goody! He is a very famous person, known widely over the world as a great author and a poet. I've read many of his books and they all are great. He's always been my mentor and I'm a great fan of him. Hah! Wait till I tell Max about it. He'll probably get burned to ash by jealousy. Both of us really admire him a lot, but Max surpasses me as a fan. Anyways, coming back to the present, I was really glad to be taught by him.

"Hello class, good day to all of you," he said, pulling out his chair and sitting on it. We all greeted him back and sat down in our places. He began checking some papers and took the attendance, without glancing up for a moment. At last, he called for the new student.

"Is the new student here?" he said, looking back at the class.

"Yes sir," I said, raising my hand slowly. The whole class turned their heads and looked at me. _Damn!_ I never enjoyed _too_ much attention. I slowly got up from seat and stood up. Professor Oak gestured me to come over to him. I went over to him.

"Okay, so you're the one who's new here, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. I nodded. "Okay class," he said, turning back his attention to the students, who were now whispering among themselves, "We have a new student here." He then turned towards me. "Please introduce yourself, child." I nodded.

"Hello everyone, I'm May Maple, and I hope I can be friends with all of you," I said cheerfully. Some students smiled a bit. The boys were somewhat drooling because of, you know, the appearance thing.

"Okay, Ms. Maple, now, as for your seat, let me see…" he said, looking at the class, for a suitable place.

"…Ah! You may sit beside Mr. Hayden. Mr. Hayden, please raise your hand."

A hand rose up from the crowd of students. I looked to see who the person was. It was a boy. The first thing I noticed about him was that his hair which were as green as grass. His bangs were falling over his eyes, covering his eyes a little. His eyes were also green. They reminded me of emeralds. His skin was pale looking. He had a combination expression of annoyance (a little) and boredom (a little too much) on his face. I wondered why.

I took my stuff from my previous place and headed over to my new place. The girls were glaring at me and the boys were glaring at him. I put down my stuff and settled in my seat. I looked over to the Hayden boy beside me. He was looking in front so I decided I should introduce myself first.

"Hello, I'm May. What's your name?" I said/asked, turning towards him and extending my hand forward.

"Drew", he said in a bored tone, not even shaking my hand.

I was a little annoyed by his behavior, but I calmed myself down. "Well then, I hope we can be friends," I said cheerfully.

"You know, you don't need to repeat that cheesy line again and again," he said, flicking his hair and still looking in front. Now he had crossed the line.

"What?! You're such a jerk!" I exclaimed loudly, not loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Whatever," he said while lazily waving his hand.

"Hmph!" I turned my back towards him and concentrated on my work. I ignored him, and by the way he was acting, I was pretty sure that he didn't even remember I was here.

The period was nearing its end. We were writing some notes that the professor had given us. While I was writing, my pen fell from my hand and landed on the other side, that is, on Drew's side. I couldn't possibly reach it, so I had to ask the grasshead for it.

"Um, hey Drew, can you please pass my pen over there?" I asked as calmly as I could, pointing towards the spot on which my pen was laying. You see, I was still really angry with this jerk.

"Walk over to the other side and take it yourself," he said, sort of ordering me.

I fumed. What was his problem? "What's your problem, buddy?" I asked, not being able to control my anger.

"Oh, first I'm a jerk and now suddenly I become your buddy, huh?" he said/asked, fakely surprised.

"Urgh! That's not what I meant! Please just give me my pen and get over with it!"

"And why should I do that?" he said calmly.

"Because I asked you to, grasshead!" I roared.

"And why do you think I'll obey your orders?"

"I didn't order! It's a request! I said _'please'_ you cabbage brain!"

"Cabbage brain? That's a new one." He smirked. "Okay then, request denied!"

"Why you!" I boomed. My temper was rising horribly. My face was red with anger. I felt like I was going to explode any minute now! This guy couldn't get any more obnoxious. I gave up. No way was I going to say that out loud. I got up from my seat and stomped to the other side of the bench. I bent down and picked my pen and stomped back to my place. Grasshead let out a chuckle. I swear I'm going to make him pay! Stupid, cocky jerk!

"I see, so you finally gave up. I'm not surprised. I'm the great Drew after all!" he said, flicking his hair.

"How can you be so arrogant? It's disgusting!" I said, making gagging sounds.

"You should be flattered because of the fact that I'm _actually _talking to you."

"Flattered?! What's so great about you Mr. Green bean?" Honestly, he must either be a super highly arrogant person or an insane one. I've never seen anyone _display _so much arrogance ever!

"What? You don't know that? You must be blind if you can't see how irresistibly handsome I am!" he said, flicking his fringe once again. "I'm sure you must have gone insane at the mere sight of me."

"Irresistible?! How cocky can you get! You're really pissing me off with your arrogance, grasshead!" I said.

"Oh no January, that can't be. I'm pretty sure that my good looks are having a humongous effect on you," he said smirking.

"January?! Where the hell did that come from?!" I said, really angered.

"Oh, did I anger Ms. February?"

"It's May! M-A-Y May, you nut-job!"

"Mr. Hayden and Ms. Maple, would you mind concentrating here for a while?" Professor Oak said out of nowhere. We've been arguing for so long that I actually forgot that we were in a class. The whole class was looking at us.

"I'm sorry Sir, I told her to keep quiet but she wasn't doing so. I promise I'll take care of her next time, so she won't cause any trouble," Drew said, making an apologetic face. What an actor! Could have been better if he would've learnt to control his arrogance.

"I trust you with it, Mr. Hayden," Professor said. "Ms. Maple?"

"I'm really sorry Sir. It won't happen again," I apologized, blushing from embarrassment. I looked at Drew. He was smirking. I glared at him.

Professor sighed. "I hope so. Okay class-"

_RIIIIING!_

Professor sweatdropped. "…Good Day" he finished. Poor old man! I'm sure he was about to give some homework. Okay, so the bell saves the day.

"Whew!" I breathed a sigh of relief. I picked up my books and waited outside the class. Brianna said she'll meet me here. I had Geography with her.

"Waiting for someone?" came a voice from behind me. I groaned. I turned to see Drew standing there, with that stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"It's none of your business. What do you want Drew?" I asked him, wishing that he would go away.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you, March," he said, flicking his hair yet again.

"My name's May, grasshead!"

"Whatever June."

"You missed May," I pointed out.

"Why will I miss you?" he asked, taking it the wrong way on purpose.

"Aargh! You are s-"

"May!" came Brianna's voice. She was running towards me with a smile on her face. As soon as she saw Drew, she stopped running and started blushing furiously. "Oh, um, hello Mr. Drew."

_Mr.?!_

"Oh, hello. Do I know you?" Drew asked nicely. Hmph!

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I'm B-Brianna. Brianna Wakana," Brianna said, stuttering and blushing.

"Hello Brianna, nice to meet you," Drew said nicely and smiling. Why was he being so mean to me? If only Brianna would ask for a handshake. We'll see if he agrees to that. But, by judging the way she was acting, I highly doubt it.

"Um, Brianna, can we just head over to our next class?" I said, interrupting in between.

"Oh, sure. Bye Mr. Drew. It was great to finally meet you," Brianna said with a small curtsy. Is he some sort of king? Brianna's Mr. Drew mode was really annoying me.

"The pleasure's mine," he said.

We started walking towards the next class. I followed Brianna since I didn't know where my class was. We finally got there. The rest of the periods went okay. Sure, grasshead was there in some of them, but I stayed away from him, though I could I see that he was stealing glances at me and smirking. Idiot! Sure enough, it was time for Lunch Break.

"Hey May, want to come and meet my friends? I'm sure all of them will love you," Brianna said, dragging me with her towards the cafeteria.

"Sure, why not? I'll love to meet them too. I haven't really made many friends here," I said, smiling.

We reached to the cafeteria and Brianna was still dragging me, towards a group. I guessed it must be the group she was talking about. The girls and boys were chatting happily.

"Hey everyone!" she said, clapping her hands to get attention. "We have a new friend here. Her name's May. She's the new girl who was supposed to come today."

Everyone looked at me. I gave them a smile. They all smiled at me in return. I took out a chair and sat on it.

"Introduction time!" Brianna announced. "This is May. Come out in front everyone and introduce yourself!"

A girl came out first. "Hi May, I'm Ayesha. It's super nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully, extending her hand. I looked at her and smiled. Her hair was dark brown and had some streaks of light brown in it and was tied in two ponytails, which bobbed up and down as she stood and introduced herself. Her eyes were a mixture of green and blue and shined beautifully. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful and she was fair-skinned. Her height was as same as mine. Her ponytails gave her a bubbly and cute look.

"Hello Ayesha, it's nice to meet you too," I said, shaking her hand, and giving her a huge smile. I had a feeling that we were going to be great friends.

Another girl came forward. This one had ebony colored hair which was tied in a plait and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was also average-heighted. She was slim and had a tattoo on her left hand. "Hello, I'm Arshiya. Great to have you in our group," she said smiling.

A boy came in front. He had jet black hair and light brown eyes. He was fair skinned too and was of the same height as Ayesha. "Hello, I'm Salem."

"I'm Wally," said a boy, coming out in front. He had blonde hair and green eyes. **(A/N: I don't really know his eye color) **He was fair skinned and pale-looking but cute.

"I'm Callie," said a girl, with pinkish red colored hair tied in a single ponytail. She had marine blue eyes and was fair skinned too. She looked really pretty.

"I'm Gray," the last one, the boy, said. He had dark blue hair that looked almost black and his eyes were the same color as his hair. He was fair skinned and had a tattoo on his chest which was… exposed?

"Gray! Where's your uniform?" Ayesha said, annoyed.

"Huh?" Gray looked down. "Aaaah! My uniform!" saying so, he hurriedly put on his uniform.

I sweatdropped. "Please excuse Gray, he has this habit of stripping," Ayesha apologized/explained.

"A habit of stripping? That's weird. Never mind," I said. They all looked pretty friendly to me and I was glad that I had been able to make so many friends. _Rumble! _My stomach! Oops! I blushed from embarrassment. "Uh, excuse me, I'll go and get some food. My stomach's going berserk."

I stood up and went towards the counter where they were giving food. It was filled with all sorts of goodies! Yum! I quickly took a plate and took all I wanted to. My plate was filled. I happily smiled and started going towards my friends when I bumped into someone. I landed on the ground with a thump and my plate went flying and dropped its contents on the person who bumped into me. I quickly stood up and saw the person. It was hard since he/she was covered with food. It isn't really a bright start to my new school year.

The person covered in food began cleaning their face. It was…

**Ooooh! Another cliffy. Who's the mystery person?**

**Arshiya: I'm sure it will be something boring, just like you last chapter.**

**Me: Hey! (sudden realization) Oh yes! About the previous chapter, I'm really sorry. I know the cliffhanger was pretty bad. But, you see, it was getting late and I wanted to update 'cause I was going out.**

**May: Aww! No need to apologize Ayesha, we know it wasn't your fault.**

**Me: Thanks May.**

**Drew: Hey, you guys came back.**

**Arshiya: About time you realized that.**

**Drew: (Flicking his hair) Whatever.**

**Arshiya: Hey Ayesha, thanks for adding me in your story.**

**Me: Mention not.**

**May: I hope the next chapter is out soon.**

**Me: Sure it will be, please R&R if you want this story to continue. Please **_**review **_**it and not just **_**view**_**. I'll be glad to write it more if you review. Please pray for my new internet, the previous one is RIP. And yes, I'll be updating the next chapter soon!**


	4. The Horror Begins

**Hello, once again! I'm back with Chapter no.4. Thanks everyone for your reviews. I appreciate it very much.**

**Arshiya: You got reviews? For real? You must be joking!**

**Me: Duh! It's true. Why else do you think I'm saying it?**

**May: (jumping up) Yay! Hey Drew, we're getting popular day by day… Isn't it great?**

**Drew: (scowling) Quit being so childish. You're so immature.**

**Me: (scowling back) There's nothing wrong with that.**

**May: She's right. Thanks for supporting me.**

**Drew: (flicking his hair) Pathetic.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Arshiya: Hey! I'm here too.**

**Me: You are? I never noticed.**

**Arshiya: (puffing out her cheeks) You're so mean.**

**Me: Whatever. If I remember correctly, I left all my readers with a cliffhanger. So May, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**May: Sure. Ayesha does not own pokemon.**

**Arshiya: But she-**

**Me: Just shut up. Let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 4: The Horror Begins**

The mystery person started cleaning their face while slowly standing up. Who is it? What if it's a person with a high temper? Then I'm done for. The person cleaned their face. It was…Drew! **(A/N: I'm sure you must have guessed it)** He looked so… funny! I giggled lightly while his face was twisted with annoyance. The giggle soon turned into laughter, and while I rolled on the ground laughing my head off, the whole campus started roaring with laughter. Some people hooted while some others whistled. The sight of Drew covered in food was making me mad with humor. Hah! Take that, grasshead! Served you well for messing with me! Drew was looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"Drew," I said between giggles, "you should see your face. You're looking hilarious!"

"It isn't funny July!" he said.

"It is very…. Hey! My name's May, you grasshead!" I roared.

"You're such an airhead."

"Airhead?! You're the one who should be called that, you scrawny green headed jerk!"

"I'm such a genius to invent such creative names, August," he said, smirking.

"Ugh! It's May! How can you still smirk when you're covered in food?"

His smirk vanished as he took in my words with horror. Seems like he forgot his current state. He looked at himself and then at me and started glaring at me. I responded by grinning in victory. He muttered an 'excuse me' to the watching crowd and hurried back, probably to the men's washroom.

Ayesha came up behind me. "Hey May, that was super awesome! Keep it up. It really flattened his ego a bit or more!"

"No problem. You know, his oh-I'm-so-great attitude was really ticking me off. At first, I was horrified as to who it might be, you know, covered in that mess, and I was thinking of a hundred ways to apologize. Never thought it would be Mr. Big Ego himself. I really enjoyed it, way too much," I said smiling satisfyingly.

Ayesha giggled lightly. "Now let's pick our food once more and head back to the group."

"Sure," I replied.

Just like Ayesha said, we took our food and made our way back to the group. Everyone on the table was laughing and chatting except Brianna. Of course! Anything bad happening to Drew won't ever make her happy.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" I said.

"May," Brianna said scowling, "you shouldn't have laughed like that. Didn't you see that Mr. Drew was so upset?"

"I'm sorry Brianna, the sight was too funny to control my laughter," I sort of apologized. I couldn't blame her for saying that since she's so devoted to _Mr. _Drew. And secondly, she had been so kind to me so I didn't want to say some crap to her.

"So," Arshiya began, "how was your life back at Petalburg? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"It was nice. You see, I have practically lived my whole life in Petalburg and I don't remember the last time I visited La Rousse. Petalburg is a sunny place with a hot and humid climate, so I'm used to it," I explained.

"So I guess it must be a tough for you to live here, in La Rousse, since it's a really cold place?" Ayesha asked rhetorically.

"Yup. You got it. But somehow, I'm able to manage it," I said.

"That's good to know," Wally said.

"And Arshiya, as for siblings, I have one brother. Max. He's a nerd. I bet if he was here, he would brag about how great and _mighty_ he is. And trust me; it isn't something you'd be interested in. Stupid saucerman." That earned a laugh from everyone. "But, deep down, I do miss him," I said, and it was true I missed him. It was strange not having him around. Not hearing his mischievous laughs and not scolding him.

"Nerd, you say?" Callie spoke up. "It's somewhat good, you know?"

"And why do u say so? It isn't good, you know, to have a brother who's a geek and is constantly trying to pull you down and say stupid bragging stuff and insult his sister," I reasoned.

"Still, I have a brother too, and he's a bimbo. Not too bright. And guess who has to run behind him day and night, screaming and telling him to sit and study, and worst of all, tutor him? Me," Callie explained.

"What's so bad about tutoring him?" I asked curiously.

"The fact that he's a bimbo. Whenever I explain an answer to him, he forgets it the next minute. Sometimes, I even have to miss my favorite night shows because of him," Callie said.

"Oh," was the only thing I could say. Well, you can't say it isn't troublesome. Okay Max, you get a score for this one.

"Okay," I began, "so what is y-"

_RIIIING!_

What the heck! The bell has to interrupt someone talking. This must be how the professor felt. Poor man! Anyways, we said goodbye to each other and went to our respective classes I had English once again so I knew my way and therefore, Brianna didn't have to come with me. English. _Great!_ I have to bear the _wrath _of Mr. Arrogant. I quickly made my way into the class and on my seat. As expected, Drew was sitting there with that stupid smirk on his face. Seems like he finally finished cleaning himself. I ignored him and sat down, removing my book from bag and straightened my posture. Professor still hadn't come to the class.

"Hello September. It's a pleasure to see you once again," he said smirking.

I had a strong urge to slap him then and there and tell him to say my name correctly. With great difficulty (Trust me when I say great) I somehow managed to stay quiet.

"I see, so you are ignoring me. How long can you do that October? My handsome face will somehow grab your attention. My looks…" he went on blabbering about his stupid looks. I was struggling badly to stay calm on the outside, but inside, I was boiling at 4000 degree Celsius.

"Enough!" I ordered. I couldn't take it anymore. How long was I supposed to hear him brag about his looks? "Can't you just keep your mouth shut? It surprises me, your arrogance. I don't want to hear about your stupid looks anymore!"

"See? I told you my looks were bound to grab your attention. Can't you just confess you undying love for me already?" he said/asked, cockily.

"You mean my undying hatred for you? I'll be glad to confess that!" I said, surprising him a _little_.

Just then, Professor Oak entered the class. All of us greeted him.

"Good Day to all of you," Professor Oak said.

Soon enough, the professor started explaining a poem while giving notes in the middle. I sat away as far as I could from the jerk. He was still looking at me and smirking. I just wanted to grab that smirk of his (that is, if it was in person or something like that) and rip it to shreds so that he can never show it again.

The period ended soon and I headed for my next class, PE. Not one of my favorites. For some reason, the teacher never attended it. The rest of the day came and went by, and soon enough, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. I came out of the school and saw Ayesha walking out.

"Hey Ayesha! Wait up!" I ran screaming.

She turned towards me and a bright smile crept up on her face. "Hey May, good to see you too," she said waving her hand. I reached to her and stopped, gasping for breath.

"What's up, May," she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just saw you walking and decided I should greet you."

"That's good. So, how was the rest of your day?" she asked cheerfully.

"It was good, except for a certain green headed jerk. He thinks of nothing but himself," I replied, remembering today's green head related incidents.

"That's Drew alright. He surprises me too, with his cockiness, but, he's not as bad as you think. Deep down that is," Ayesha said.

"Oh."

"By the way, where do you live, May?" she asked.

"Umm…," I paused. What was the name of the street? Oh right! "I live at Rosewood Street What about you?"

"Great! I live there too. Let's walk home together, shall we?" she said happily.

"Sure! My pleasure," I said smiling back.

We walked together while chatting.

"Hey Ayesha, can you tell me something more about Drew?" I asked curiously. I may not have known him for long, but long enough compared to the others. Still, I wanted to know some more about him. Reason: Even I don't know.

"Hmm…Why? Lemme guess. You have a crush on him, right?" she said grinning sneakily.

I blushed a bit. "No! Not at all! I'm just asking out of curiosity." It was true. I wasn't asking her because I have some stupid puny little crush on the grasshead.

"Well, okay," she said, a little assured. "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "Anything. Nothing in particular."

"Well, he usually hangs out with his group."

"I don't think I saw him with anyone today," I interrupted.

"Well, yeah, that's 'cause they have been absent for 3 days now. They'll come back, probably tomorrow or the day after. They go out for a 3-4 days a month. There are five of them, including Drew. The other four are Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz. Like I said, you'll meet them tomorrow," Ayesha explained.

"Hmm.." I mused. "Are they all like Drew? I mean, cocky and arrogant, and full of themselves..?"

"Well, no. But you'll know their nature when you meet them." She winked. "When you meet them, come to me and tell me how they are. Hint: Despite their natures, they are an interesting bunch."

"Uh… Okay," I said, confused. Different natures. Hope they are not arrogant and cocky like Drew. What if they….

"Hey, we're at Rosewood Street. Your home must be somewhere here." Ayesha's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around, recognizing the area.

"Yeah, it is. That's my house," I said, pointing towards my house, which was in view now.

"Okay. Good home you have there," Ayesha said, examining my house. "My home is just a few more blocks from here. Pretty close by. Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime."

My face lit up at the idea of having a sleepover with friends. I shouldn't have worried about getting friends and such stuff, when I have such great ones. "Sounds super great to me!"

Ayesha smiled. "That's great! Okay, I have to go now. We'll meet tomorrow, at school. Goodbye!"

"Sure! Bye!" I said, waving my hand as Ayesha disappeared around the corner. I checked my watch. It was 3:30 pm. Dad must be at the police station, so I have the home to myself. But, I was very tired at the moment, so a nap would do good. I went inside the house, put my bag down and went straight to the bathroom to have a bath. After freshening up, I lied down on my bed, set my alarm and closed my eyes. I began thinking about the events today's day had brought. I considered myself lucky to have such great friends on my first day itself. Mom said that my personality is good so I shouldn't worry about making friends. I can't deny that. I smiled to myself thinking about friends. The smile soon turned into a frown when I remembered about a certain green headed person. Drew had really annoyed me, and he kinda reminded me of Max, with all his teasing and bragging. I laughed silently. My tiredness had taken over me completely and soon, I was sent into dreamland.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

My eyes fluttered open. Nap time was over. I checked the time. It was 5:15 pm. I yawned loudly and stretched myself. Coming out of the bed, I washed my face and went down to the kitchen to prepare some snack. After preparing it, I went and sat on the couch and started eating. The sun was still up and it was bright. So, I decided to take a walk after snacking. Walking up to my room, I removed my previous clothes and wore a full-sleeved T-shirt and some pants. Since it was evening time, the air outside was a little chilly. So I also wore a jacket and walked out of the house and onto the street. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I walked towards a nearby park. The crowd had diminished, so the park was almost deserted. A few children were running around and laughing, their mothers calling them, to return home. The swings and the play rides were completely deserted. As the sun began to go down, its light fading towards the horizon, the street lights as well as the park lights flickered on. I went and sat on a swing, swinging slowly by myself, back and forth. I checked my watch once again. It was a little past 6:30.

"Didn't expect to see you here," a voice spoke up from nearby. I looked around and saw Drew standing, leaning against a pole. I certainly wasn't expecting anyone to be here, let alone Drew himself.

"Oh. Hi Drew. I didn't expect to see you here either," I said, swinging.

Drew smirked crookedly and sat on the swing next to me. "You know, it isn't exactly safe for young girls to be out, alone, at this time of the day. Shouldn't you be at your home right now? Your parents must be worried."

I smiled slightly. "My dad's not at home right now. He's a police chief, so he's at the station right now, he probably won't be back before 8: 00."

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She's back at Petalburg, with my younger brother, Max. I live here alone, with my Dad," I explained, saying the last part, as though it's been ages since I live here.

"So, you stay at home alone, until 8:00?"

"Well, yeah, but sometimes, his time of coming home exceeds, that is, if he has an important case at hand."

"Oh," he said. I was glad that he wasn't teasing me for once. Instead, simply conversing in a normal manner.

"You should go home now. It's getting dark and it isn't safe for airheads to roam about at this time. I can drop you if you want," he offered. I ignored the airhead part, since I really wasn't in the mood for that. But, since when is he being so nice?

"Thanks, but why are _you_ so concerned about _my _safety?" I asked curiously.

I could tell that he was caught a bit off-guard by my question, but he regained his composure and smirked. "Now November, don't you think it's my duty to ensure the safety of my fan-girls or lovers?"

I fumed. "My name's May and I'm not your fan-girl or your lover, grasshead!"

"Let's take you home now. Maybe you can give your brain some rest, that is, if you have one, and-"

"Shut up!" I roared.

"Think about me in your dreams and scold yourself for denying your love for me," he finished.

"Enough! Please just drop me home now!" I exclaimed.

"Okay okay. Jeez! You should learn to control your temper!"

"I'll do that after _you_ learn to control your arrogance!"

"Okay, let's go home now," he said and started walking toward the exit of the park. I followed him and soon enough, I was standing at the front door of my house.

"Thanks Drew, for dropping me home. It really is dark, and I'm not really fond of darkness. It gives me creeps," I said, smiling warmly at him.

"No problem. Now should I escort you to your room too? You know, being the airhead you are, you may have thrown a banana peel or something on the floor and may sustain some serious head injuries after carelessly walking around and slipping," he said smirking.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll able to walk to my room on my own. And secondly, I haven't eaten any bananas, so there's no chance of its peel being on the floor, so you can relax. Now please just get out and leave me alone before you make me mad!" I said, glaring at him.

He smirked and walked out of the gate. He turned and threw one last look at me. "See, you admitted that my I'm so handsome that I make you mad at my sight alone, December!" Saying so, he walked out of the gate, raising his right hand, as if to say goodbye.

"It's May! And there's nothing about your looks that make me mad, so you can stop dreaming!" I screamed, raising my voice a bit for the last part. In response, I only received a laugh. I 'hmph-_ed_' and shut my door and went in to prepare dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Drew's POV:**

I watched as she screamed about her name. I laughed. May is so amusing. I was glad that I met up with her at the park and escorted her to her home. I thought about her insults and shook my head. I had more important things to worry about right now.

I quickly walked back towards the forest to the east of La Rousse. All the other vampires had decided to meet up there to discuss some important things. You see, a lot of murders have been happening here at La Rousse, and we suspected it was because of some vampires at work. Obviously breaking rules. This was madness. If May would have stayed out there any longer, she might have become a victim to one of the vampires lurking around. And that was the something I'd never want to happen. Since she was new here, she was oblivious to the murder-chain taking place here. Her dad, since he's a police chief, should take longer to come home, so I decided that after the meeting, I will go and keep a look on her. The area around her house is deserted and there are chances of vampires hunting there for their prey. So once I reach at meeting I'll-

"_Aaaaahhhhhhh!"_

**And yet another cliffy! This chapter is probably bigger than the others. I hope you like it.**

**May: I liked it. It's great, Ayesha!**

**Me: Thanks a lot May. I appreciate it.**

**Drew: I'm a vampire.**

**Me: Yes, you are. Atleast in my story.**

**May: What do you mean by **_**Atleast**_**?**

**Drew: She means that I'm a vampire in real life too.**

**May: What?!**

**Drew: (making a scary face) Yes. And I want your blood! Gwaaah! **

**May: Aaaah! *runs out of the door, screaming like crazy***

**Drew: She's such an airhead. (Raises his voice) I'm coming for you, May! *runs out of the door too***

**Me: And that's their love story.**

**Arshiya: (yawns) Good Morning, Ayesha. Where are May and Drew?**

**Me: They are having fun. And it's not Good Morning, my dear. Good Night, Arshiya.**

**Arshiya: What?! Night already?!**

**Me: Yes, now go home. We're going to sleep. Anyways, did you like this chapter? Rate it on the Scale of 10. I'll be updating soon!**

**Arshiya: And pweez review! Good Night!**


	5. Meeting Some More New Friends

**Hola people! I'm back! Sorry for the super late update… Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

**...**

**Me: Huh? No insult today? Arshiya? May? ... Drew?**

…

**Me: Wow! Seems like no one's here today… So, I have to do the disclaimer. I do not own pokemon, it belongs to someone from Japan. Now let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Some More New Friends**

**May's POV:**

The golden beams of the sun lighted my room, signaling that it was morning. The god damned clock started chirping, more like shrieking. I woke up, and surprisingly, with a straight face, and yawned while stretching my arms above my head. Usually, my face always held an expression of annoyance and looked murderous. But last night, I had slept a little too early, which resulted in the Early to Bed, Early to Rise thing. I quickly stepped out of the bed, went t-o the bathroom, ate my breakfast, wore my cute, little uniform, tied my hair in a single high ponytail and prepared to go to school. Running down the stairs, I spotted Dad resting on the couch. I remembered that he hadn't come back early, but I didn't know when he came back as I was already asleep. I guess there was a very important case at hand, or else he wouldn't have come so late, considering the fact that he's so protective of me. I made a mental note to ask him about it when he comes back later this evening. To be honest, I think that he may come back really late, just as yesterday. I walked out of the house and decided that I'll _walk_ to school today, since I was up early, and will have a lot of free time, even after reaching the premises.

I hummed a tune while marching on the sideways in a cheerful and dramatic way. The weather was perfect. I had a feeling that it was going to be a wonderful day for me, unless there's something there to spoil it. I hope not. I spun once, whistled, danced (not the complicated ones, a simple one) and did all sorts of cheery things.

On the way, I accidently bumped into a pole. I noticed that since I came here, I've been a part of a lot of 'accidental' bumps. "Ow!" I rubbed my head and my nose. I touched my nose with my fingers and felt something wet against them. Having a look at my fingers, I saw that blood was smeared over them. Crap! My nose was bleeding. And so, here's the _bright_ start to May Maple's so-called wonderful day.

I ignored the pain it was giving me and continued my way towards the school. After a few minutes, I reached the building. Looking around, I observed that there weren't many students around. Probably because it was a little early. They'll start filling in soon. I went to my locker and took some papers I had stored there earlier. After collecting the necessary things for the day, I headed towards my English class. The class was empty but there were a few bags on some seats. I went to my seat and set my bag down. I looked towards grasshead's seat. His bag was there too. I remembered the night before and smiled. Well, I atleast got to see a soft side out from him.

I went to the grounds and started walking aimlessly, when I tripped because of something and fell head-first. Great! Now which part was hurt? I can't believe how _wonderful_ my day is going! I groaned and sat up and looked at my knee. It was wounded, not very badly, but some blood was oozing out from the wound. I tried to stand up and walk, but failed miserably when I fell down the instant I tried doing so.

"Need help there?" I spun around towards the direction of the voice and saw the person, with their hand extended towards me. It was a girl with navy blue hair, with two golden clips on either side and the rest of her hair open. She had cobalt blue eyes and her skin was pale. She looked really fragile, but was really pretty too.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully, taking her hand, and pushing myself up, supporting all my weight on her shoulders. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dawn!" she said enthusiastically, putting out her hand, after settling me down on a nearby bench.

"I'm May!" I said just as enthusiastically, taking her hand.

"I haven't seen you here, are you new?" she interrogated.

"Yes, I just moved here, in La Rousse, a couple of days ago," I explained. I wonder if this is the Dawn Ayesha was talking about.

"Are you Dawn Berlitz?" I asked.

"That's me! Why are you asking?" she replied/asked.

"No, just… My friend told me that you and some others usually hang out with the arrogant grasshead Drew," I said, shrugging.

"Grasshead! That's a good name for Drew. a couple of days ago," I explained. I wonder if this is the Dawn Ayesha was talking about.

"Are you Dawn Berlitz?" I asked.

"That's me! Why are you asking?" she replied/asked.

"No, just… My friend told me that you and some others usually hang out with Drew," I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, we do," she replied, laughing.

"Well, the bell is about to ring, I have to go for my class. Which one do you have?"

"English. What about you?" she asked.

"Me too. Let's head back together," I said, smiling.

"Excellent! Come on!" she said smiling brightly.

We made our way back to the English class. I like Dawn. She's really sweet and bubbly, not at all like Mr. Grasshead. I wondered how his other friends will be.

"My seat is beside Drew. He's really a pain in the ass!" I said.

Dawn laughed. "And I thought that you'd be in heaven sitting beside him!"

"Heaven?! More like Hell! He's so arrogant; I don't understand why those stupid fangirls swoon over him so much!"

"He's not really that bad once you get to know him. Anyways, the professor will be coming back anytime now. See you in the recess!" Dawn said, waving her hand and going to her seat.

"Yeah. Bye," I said, smiling. One more good friend. I walked up to my seat. Drew was sitting on his place with his usual smirk on his face. I sighed. One more tough day ahead. I settled in my seat without a word.

"Hi May," he said. I turned towards him abruptly and gaped at him. He called me _May_!What happened to those months and those airhead names? _Maybe he decided to turn over a new leaf._

"I can't believe you _actually _called me May. I can't say how happy I am!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you'll be! Who wouldn't be if the great Drew called them by their name or spoke to them or even looked at them?" he said smugly, flicking his fringe. _Or maybe not._

"And here I thought you actually changed," I said, hopelessly.

"Now, now, you don't really think I'm just going to change overnight or something like that, do you?" he said, smirking.

"Of course not," I mumbled.

The professor came into the class and started explaining English grammar. The rest of the period included grasshead's nonstop chattering which I endured by simply ignoring him, and the professor explaining something more, giving more and more notes.

Lunch time was up soon, and I started to walk towards my group, when I spotted Dawn standing in front of a girl, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey Dawn!" I said, waving my hand.

Dawn looked in my direction and her face lighted up. "Hiya May!" Dawn said, bouncing her way towards me.

"What's up? You looked annoyed," I said as she reached me.

"Nothing really. Marissa was really starting to tick me off," she said, crossing her arms and looking daggers towards something. I followed her gaze and saw the said girl, Marissa standing and talking to some other girl. Marissa had shoulder length dark blond hair which were left open and light brown eyes. She was fair skinned and tall and slender looking. She shifted her gaze from the other girl to Dawn and smirked. Dawn glared at her and huffed, turning back towards me.

"So," I began, "What's up between you two?"

"Do you know Paul? You obviously don't," she answered her question herself. "Well, I'll introduce you to all the others. So, Marissa is the head of Paul's fanclub. And Paul's my boyfriend. So…" she trailed.

"I get the gist. I don't understand why they have to make fanclubs and annoy people," I said nodding.

"Marissa, Angela and Cheryl are at the top of my hate-list," Dawn said.

"Who are Angela and Cheryl?" I asked.

"Some more bitches. Angela is the head of Ash's fanclub and Cheryl is the head of Drew's fanclub," Dawn said, saying the girls' names with hatred.

"There sure are many fanclubs in this school," I said.

"Sure are," Dawn agreed. Dawn's long time annoyed expression was replaced with happy one. "Let's not waste any more time on those useless suckers. Come on! I'll introduce you to my group," Dawn said

"Okay, just a minute," I said. I went over to Brianna's group. Ayesha and Arshiya were conversing, Callie, Brianna and Wally were having a laughing fit, Jason and Sam **(A/N: Jason is added, and Salem is changed to Sam. Aren't brothers really annoying?) ** were bickering about something, while Gray was engaged in an intense fight with a boy with pink hair. I made my way over to them.

"Hey Brianna," I said, standing in front of her, "I'm going with Dawn, okay?"

"No problem!" Brianna said, smiling cheerfully.

"'k.. See you later!' I said, waving and running off towards Dawn. "Hey, I'm back! Let's go!" I said as I approached Dawn. She smiled.

Dawn led me towards her group. They were sitting in a corner, and laughing. Drew was also there, and he was smirking. We reached there. Drew saw me and looked a little confused.

"Hey Dawn, who's that?" a girl asked. She had really short blazing orange hair that were tied in a one-sided high ponytail and had cerulean blue eyes. She was pale looking like Dawn too, but looked tomboyish, unlike Dawn.

"Hey guys," Dawn said, clapping her hands to get attention, "This is May. She's new here," she said smiling.

"Oh, hello January," Drew said smirking. I glared at him

"Shut up!" I said.

The redhead looked at both of us. "You two know each other?" she asked.

I was about to answer when Drew started speaking before me. "Yeah, she sits beside me, and is a devoted fangirl and declared her love for me recently," he said, flicking his fringe.

I fumed. "I'm neither your fangirl nor your lover, and I declared my hate for you, not love, grasshead!" I roared.

"Wow! You have quite a temper, just like Misty," a raven haired boy said.

"Shut up, Ash!" the redhead, Misty, said, hitting the boy, Ash, on his head with a huge mallet, which she pulled out of nowhere. Ouch!

"Okay guys," Dawn started, "Please behave. So, it's introduction time!

"The redhead with the mallet is Misty, the raven-haired idiot is Ash, the grumpy plumhead there is Paul, and the grassheaded Mr. Arrogant is, as you know, Drew. There!" Dawn said happily. Everyone excluding Ash glared at Dawn. She just smiled sweetly, pretending to be completely oblivious to the death glares she was receiving.

I sat down. Misty smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So," she said, "You're new here. Where did you live before?"

"Well, I lived in Petalburg with my mom and my younger bro, Max. Life was different back there. Now, here, in La Rousse, I live with my Dad, Norman Maple. He's the chief of this city, so I guess you might know him. Petalburg is quite sunny, and La Rousse, on the other hand, is cold. So you can guess that it was hard for me to adjust in this atmosphere. It still is," I explained.

"Okay guys, I want to go and get some food. I'm really hungry," I said, rubbing my stomach. As if on cue, it started rumbling. I smiled sheepishly, blushing form embarrassment. I have to give credit to my stomach for making me embarrassed, wherever I go.

"You always are," Drew said, flicking his fringe. That habit was really annoying me.

I frowned. "I'm not! So just shut up and mind your own business," I retorted.

"My business is to annoy you until you confess your undying love for me," he said smirking.

"That's something that is never going to happen. And since when is your business to annoy me?"

"From the day you first stepped into this building."

I sighed in frustration. Drew was impossible. I just made my way over to the food counter, picked up a plate and took everything I wanted. The food was as amazing as always. I collected all of it and went back to Dawn and company.

"Jeez," Drew said, observing my plate, "You're going to explode one day if you continue eating that amount of food."

"My wish. I'll eat how much I want to," I said calmly.

Ash and the others joined us with their respective plates. Surprisingly, Ash's plate had as much food in it as mine. If not, it probably had more than mine.

I started stuffing food in my mouth, while conversing a bit with the group. Ash was eating at the same pace as mine. It was as if we were having an eating competition. At the end, Ash ended up beating me by eating a plate more than me. After a while, he burped loudly.

Misty hit him with her mallet. "Where are your table manners, Ash? Why did you have to eat so much?" Misty asked angrily.

"Ouch, Misty!' Ash said, rubbing his head to soothe the pain. "It hurt. And Sorry," he said, looking down.

"Hmph! Be careful next time," Misty said, crossing her arms.

"Are you both in a relationship?" I asked Misty and Ash, out of curiosity.

They both blushed a bit. "Yeah, we are," Misty said.

"I knew it by the way Misty cared about Ash. You both are just so sweet," I said, clapping both of my hands together. They blushed more but said nothing.

I looked at Paul. He had purple hair that ended a little above his shoulders, and shadowed his face a little. His face had screamed annoyance and he didn't say much.

The bell rang, declaring the end of the recess. We said goodbyes and went to our own classes. New friends, yet again.

Dawn was really bubbly and girly too. In the time I spent with her, I learnt that her cheerful attitude can make you smile, even at the most depressing times. She's really helpful and sweet, and cares about everyone. Paul's lucky to have such a great girlfriend.

Speaking of Paul, he seems somewhat scary to me. I can almost see a dark aura surrounding him. With his forever-annoyed looking face, he looked like a villain of some movie.

Misty was tomboyish. She had a short temper and removed it mostly on Ash. But, scary as she was, she had a soft side too and was caring also, and cared a lot for Ash. The funny part about her was that she seemed to carry her mallet with her, anywhere she went. Anytime, anywhere self-defense kit.

Ash was really dense and was a food-lover, just like me. Nothing ever seemed to bother him. Call him an idiot, a dumbo, a goof, he just smiles. He had an extra-cheerful attitude. He was people person and helped his friends in all times of need.

The rest of the school day went by without any major events, and with the usual teasings of grasshead. I went home, and rested on my soft, comfy bed. After I woke up, Dad still hadn't come back. With a gloomy face, I ate my dinner. It felt really creepy to be alone at home. Not that I'm scared out of my wits, but still, I never lived alone in a house. If mom was out, Max was always there with me. But here, I was all alone. I checked the time. It was 10:00 pm. I went up to my room, hoping dad would come back soon, since the scary feeling still haunted me. I climbed into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Drew's POV:**

I sat in my living room, along with Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul and some others. The situation was getting worse day by day. Just yesterday, another man was murdered. I had heard the scream and had followed the direction of the voice. The man lay sprawled on the ground, blood oozing about from his neck, where the vampire had bit him. I hadn't seen the one doing it, 'cause the culprit had ran away by the time I got at the spot. Whoever was at work had to be caught soon.

The police were getting suspicious, because they had found some of the bodies and had seen the mark on their necks, deducing that it was a work of some gang using animals. But, only some were getting convinced and many others spread rumors that some mysterious things were at work. If by any chance the police start believing the rumors too, then they will start taking more action and our secret, which had been safe from centuries, would soon be out of the bag, which, in no condition can be allowed to happen.

There was a strong chance that May can become their target soon. Her blood smelled really appealing. It was possible for us to get so close to her because we had been living without human blood for centuries now. Yesterday, after seeing the body, I immediately went to May's house to look after her. A vampire was around, I sensed it. If I didn't reach there in time, May would've been history now.

"The case is getting out of hand," Dawn said with a concerned expression.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "If we don't do anything about it soon, it could mean very bad for all of us."

"The Volturi is getting suspicious too," I said. "We haven't told them about the chain that's been going on over here in the past few days. Should they know about it, it really could be very bad for us."

"That's true," Ash said, "And we will not only be getting in trouble with the Volturi, but also with the werewolves at the reservation, since we promised them not to hunt in La Rousse. Even though the vampires at work are not one of us, they still are vampires. We will also be blamed."

"The Volturi will be really angry if they were to know that we hid this situation from them. We could as well be given death as our punishment," Paul said. "Listen everyone, we have to stay on our guards at all times. All of us can separate and look over a particular area secretly. None of the forces at work should know about it, or else we might as well say goodbye to our futures."

"Paul's right," Dawn said. "We shouldn't let them know at all that we are watching. When they strike once again, we will corner them."

All of us agreed to the plan. But I wasn't really sure of it, the vampires have different powers of their own and we are unknown to that part. They can know about our plan if they have some kind of power or ability to do so or there can- also be a traitor amongst us. I shook those thoughts out of my head for the time-being and walked out of my mansion and went over to May's place. It was 10:30 pm. May should be asleep right now. I reached her house and figured that her dad hadn't returned yet. I went to May's room. Just like I guessed, she was sleeping. Her cherubic face held worry. I wondered if she was having a bad dream. Then again, she could be worried because of staying alone in the house at this time. She began to wriggle uncomfortably in her bed and started mumbling some incoherent words. After a while she relaxed and continued to sleep soundly.

I looked out of the window. The time was passing by. It was soon 11:30. Her dad still wasn't back. I couldn't check on him, because I had to stay here, with May, at all costs. A moment spent alone could very well lead to her death. The wolves at the Khar reservation were getting suspicious too. One of them even came at our mansion to ask us about it.

I heard a noise and looked towards May's bed. My face turned into an expression of surprise when I saw May sitting up, gaping at me. Her mouth was wide open, her jaw almost dropped down on the surface and eyes looked as if they would jump out of their sockets. She shakily pointed her finger at me. I gulped.

"You!' she shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"

I started to think for an answer. I couldn't tell her my real reason. So, finally thinking of an answer, I opened my mouth to say my words.

**And here you go! Chapter 5 is over! I apologize for it being late. I hoped you can understand that I had reasons for it.**

**Since Arshiya and the gang are not here to annoy me, let me explain you a few things before you get too confused:**

**First of all, in my story, Drew and the others can survive on blood as well as on human food. You could say that their situation is somewhat like Renesmee's. Secondly, if you noticed, my story isn't exactly following the **_**exact**_** plot of the book. I have my reason. If you want to know them, you can PM me and ask for them.**

**And yes, if you want me write one shots for you, you can just PM me and give me the idea, and based on it, I'll write them. It's written in my profile too. Be sure to check it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What reason will Drew give to May for being in her house, without her permission, at his time of night? Find out in Chapter 6. Please R&R! Until then, goodnight! (Even if you're reading this in the morning) Adieu!**


	6. The Birchs'

**Hi people! I've brought with me the long-awaited (I hope so) chapter 6! Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate them very much! Sorry for the late update. Reasons: 1. I was on a long vacation and out of town and neither had my laptop with me nor the internet. 2. I've been **_**'love struck' **_**(literally) and infatuated by Shugo Chara! Now it's my favorite anime ever! You should watch it. I was literally crying a lot after it ended. I spent six whole days (seven if you count today) crying and sulking, but somehow brought myself together **_**just**_**, I repeat, **_**just**_** to write this chapter. Also, the fact that today, that is, June 4, is my DAD'S BIRTHDAY helped too. Helped to cheer me up 'cause my mood was **_**somewhat **_**revived because they threw a party! Happy Birthday, Dad! Anyways, here's chapter 6. And happy reading!**

**Chapter 6: The Birchs**

_I heard a noise and looked towards May's bed. My face turned into an expression of surprise when I saw May sitting up, gaping at me. Her mouth was wide open, her jaw almost dropped down on the surface and eyes looked as if they would jump out of their sockets. She shakily pointed her finger at me. I gulped._

"_You!' she shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"_

_I started to think for an answer. I couldn't tell her my real reason. So, finally thinking of an answer, I opened my mouth to say my words._

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**May's POV:**

I wriggled uncomfortably and started sweating. I was having nightmares. All sorts of bad things were happening. Soon, the nightmares ended and some happy and _yummy_ dreams started. I relaxed a bit. The pleasant dreams ended. I accidently swayed my hand and it hit the bedside clock. Opening my eyes a bit, I suddenly sat up and gaped at the scene before me. Drew was sitting there, looking at me with widened eyes.

"You!" I shrieked, terrified. "What are you doing here?!" I asked, really mad.

Drew regained his composure. He opened his mouth to answer my question.

He cleared his throat. "Ahm! You see, I came he-

_Creak! _The front door opened and silent footsteps were heard. I gasped and looked towards my door which was closed and then back at Drew. His face showed a bit of shock.

"I think Dad's back," I whispered hurriedly to Drew.

"I have to go now. Please don't say anything. I'll try to explain it to you on the day before tomorrow," he said, getting up from his seat and going towards the window. I looked at him, confused.

"Why not tomorrow?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Drew turned and looked at me with an expression stating 'Duh!' "Tomorrow is a holiday, airhead!"

I remembered now. "Oh right!" I said, smiling sheepishly. Due to some kind of mass, the principal had announced in the assembly that the following day was declared a holiday.

"I expected nothing else from you," he said, opening the window.

"Wait," I said, ignoring his previous comment and furrowing my brow. "You're not going to jump out of the window, are you?"

"Good guess, for the first time. Trust me; I'm an expert at such things. So, goodnight," he said.

"Huh?" I watched him as he climbed out of the window, leaving me completely confused.

I shrugged. I'll interrogate him afterwards. Right now, I needed to have my half-eaten rice ball (Yup, from the dream). Laying down my head on my soft and comfy pillow, I drifted off to my 'Food Land'.

_:::::oOoOo::::_

**Third Person POV:**

Sunlight flooded in May's room, indicating that it was morning. This morning, like all others, was peaceful and calm. The birds were humming their usual song, sitting in well-formed rows on the branches of the trees. The trees were swaying slightly with the cool morning breeze. The weather was a _little _misty. _BEEP! BEEP!_ came the usual chirping of the clock. Swatting the clock with her hand in irritation, May sat up groggily and yawned rather loudly. Typical May. Stepping out of her bed, May somehow managed to _drag_ herself to the washroom. Changing and freshening, she went down to have her breakfast. Pancakes and waffles. Climbing down the staircase, she plopped herself on the chair opposite her father's.

"Good Morning dear," Norman said, glancing up from his newspapers.

"Good Morning to you too, Dad," May said sleepily, taking some pancakes and shoving them into her mouth.

"You know, since you have a free day today, we're going down to the Khar reservation to meet my old friend," Norman said.

"You told me something about him. He's a professor, right?" May asked, looking up from her plate.

"Yes, he is. Professor Birch."

"So, we're going to go there today?" May asked.

"We are," Norman replied.

"Okay!" May said, smiling brightly. "I'd better go and get ready then."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Meanwhile, I'll ready the car. As soon as you finish getting dressed-up, we'll go," Norman said, folding his newspapers and getting up from his seat.

After devouring her breakfast (Yup, the word_ is_ devouring since pancakes and waffles are some of May's favorites. But then, May loves eating everything), May got up and went to her room to swap her daily home clothes for some good-looking and casual clothes.

After searching through her wardrobe and trying on dresses for a good fifteen minutes, she finally found some suitable clothes. After dressing up and getting completely ready, May went outside where her father was waiting and climbed inside the car. Then the two drove off to the Khar reservation.

Their destination was a bit far and was near the outskirts of La Rousse. After a while, they entered the reservation. It was supposedly big and wide. The Birchs' house was among the many that the reservation held. May looked out of the window and viewed the scenery outside. The road was straight and there were many trees on each side of the road. The view held some mountains too. They were a little far from the road but the mountains were clearly visible from the point they rode. The area around the mountain tops was really misty. The temperature was a little high, unlike the whole of La Rousse, and the reservation was undoubtedly beautiful. Birds flew around freely, enjoying the warmth that only the reservation could give. The road was perfectly smooth, without any traces of potholes or bumps, and therefore, the drive to the Birchs' house was swift and not too long.

They had almost reached their destination, so May checked and smoothed out her dress once again to get ready. The top was orange colored and sweater-like, with two layers. The outer layer had 'thumb holes' **(A/N: I think that's the word for the kind. I'm gonna upload pictures in my profile for all the drawings and pictures related to the story. You can check it out later)** and the layer underneath was plain and of the same color, also as an inner. The neck was a bit wide and May had paired it with black colored jeggings. Since the weather had turned a bit cold, she chose to wear a skin-colored muffler around her neck and a fancy pair of brown-colored high boots. As for her accessories, the necklace was simple with three oddly-shaped stones colored white, light red and dull gray respectively in a vertical formation. The earrings were matching to the necklace. Each earring had four perfect light red colored circles with a golden outline on each of the circles and were shaped such that they formed a diamond shape. May also wore a bracelet and it was matching too. Like the necklace, it contained three oddly-shaped stones too and the colors as the necklace, but, unlike the necklace, the stones were in a circle formation. The accessories matched the dress very nicely indeed. For her hair, she had left them open loosely. The left-opened hair were giving her some warmth too.

Soon enough, they reached the Birchs' home. The Birchs' home was sort of divided. On the same wide patch of green grass stood the structure of a well-built house and beside it, at a distance of about 3-4 meters, stood a laboratory.

The house was big enough and was almost of the same size as May's. If not, a little smaller. There was a gate at the entrance and beside the gate, at the right side, stood a name post with the name 'Birchs'' engraved on it in cursive handwriting. On the left side of the gate was a letter box too and it contrasted with the color of the house. The walls were made of bricks and were painted with two different colors. The upper half of the house was painted in cream color and the lower half, in rust color. The window sills of the upper half were painted in rust color and vice versa. The frontal contained the front door, and two large windows on each side. If you viewed the house from all sides, the left and right sides bore two windows too, just like the front side and the back side was plain. The flora around the garden contained some bushes and the same common flowers that the whole of La Rousse grew.

The laboratory was a bit smaller than the house, but big. With its off-white colored walls and the various machines that could be viewed from the transparent glass, it was just like any other laboratory.

After parking their car in an empty space, May and Norman went towards the front door of the house, where a man stood. He looked to be in his mid forties and wore a white lab coat over a blue colored plain T-shirt and some olive green colored cargo pants. He looked quite healthy and had short brown hair and also had a beard. By the current expression on his face, you could tell that he was a happy man.

Beside him stood a boy, who looked to be about May's age. He wore a white hat, but you could see the small tuft of dark brown hair visible **(A/N: Yup! Dark brown hair. Also, the white portion on his head is a HAT. If you observe his picture closely, you can see the dark brown portion of hair on his sides, that is, beside his ears)**. He had eyes which were as red as rubies and his complexion was fair. He was slim and taller than May. He wore …

"Hey Norman! It's good to see you again!" The lab coat man, who May assumed was Professor Birch, said, coming forward and hugging Norman.

"Same here!" Norman said, hugging him back. The two laughed and exchanged greetings.

"Oh!" Professor said, looking at May. "This must be your daughter! My, she has grown up to be quite a big girl since we last saw her! Time passes so quickly!"

"Um, hello," May said, unsure of what to say. "I'm May. Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. She mentally knocked herself after saying this. _Of course he knew that! _

"We know that, dear," Professor said cheerfully, not minding her previous answer. The professor turned back to Norman and started talking.

While the two old buddies were blabbering non-stop about 'things', May made her way over to the boy who was, she presumed, the professor's son. _Atleast I have someone my age to talk to, rather than listening to them_ May thought.

The boy came forward. "Hello," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Brendan. Nice to meet 'chya!"

"Hi Brendan," May said shyly, taking his hand. She wasn't really bright at meeting new people, and felt a little shy around them.

"While those two are talking," he said gesturing towards the older men, "let's go inside and talk," he said smiling and going inside the house.

"Sure!" May said, following him. The house was pretty good on the inside too. The walls were painted cream color. There were two off-white colored fans on the ceiling and four square shaped lights. In the centre of the living room were sofas. The red colored cloth had black checkers on it and looked really soft. On the walls were some paintings and on the far-end of the living room was a dining table with four chairs. It was made out of wood and was ebony colored.

They went deeper inside the house, through the passage. The passage was of the same color as the living room and had a single white tube light. They also passed through a door of a room, but it was closed. Apparently, they had two rooms in their house. Brendan's room was last. It was like any other boy's room, a little messy. It was painted blue and had a single bed. There was a study table and a bedside table. All the furniture was colored light brown. There were a few books on the study table and a few more huddled in a corner. The wardrobe had some football stickers on it. At the left corner, lay his school bag, just as messy as the rest of his room. May went and sat on the beanbag that was in a corner and opposite Brendan's bed.

"So," Brendan said, plopping himself on his bed, "Do you remember me?"

"Uh…" May said, trying to rewind her mind to see if she remembered him. Norman did say something about them being childhood friends and such. "To be honest, not much," May said sheepishly.

"Well, I thought so. It was ages since we last met. We used to play together and visit each other's house frequently and were in the same pre-school. You moved to Petalburg a little after your baby brother, Max was born."

"I remember that," May said, nodding.

"Let's talk about the present. So, which school did you move to? I bet Westwood High, since it's the closest to your home."

"That's right. I have made friends and such but it's still a _bit_ awkward. You know, the new student atmosphere and such. It takes time to adjust. But still, the people there are great! All of them!" _All of them, except the grasshead! He's a little too much! _May told herself.

"That's good to know. Most of the new students take a great amount of time to adjust. Maybe it's because of your personality that you seem to attract them to you," Brendan said knowingly.

"My personality?" May asked slowly, tilting her head a bit. Now May didn't really pay attention to her personality, since she was so focused on her food (A pun!). She didn't really sit to figure out what exactly her personality was like, and was only happy that she made friends.

"Yup! You know, you have a cheerful personality and it's a very good thing. You were my childhood friend, and even though a great deal of time has passed since we last saw each other, I still remember you very clearly. How you were. You always helped the people around you, had a happy aura and was fun to be with. You were so bright and optimistic. And the best part about you was that you always laughed and made everyone around you laugh too. You had many friends and always cheered the ones who were sad. And not to mention, had a strong _bond_ with food," Brendan said, laughing at the last part.

"Hey!" May said blushing. "Now don't you start about it too!" It was great of him to remember all about her. If only he forgot about the food part! IF you knew May for a few days, it's easy to tell that she's a devoted food-lover. Even in Petalburg, in her group of friends, she was the one who everyone went to with their _food problems_. Like, which is the best restaurant to eat food in a particular area, or which is the best ice-cream parlor or company to go to, or which is the best dessert in a particular place. She was proud of that fact, but at the same time, it was the best thing to tease her with.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Brendan said, raising his hands above his head in a surrendering gesture. "Anyways, do you want to go to the beach here? For a walk? Or I could show you around the place if you want. I highly doubt that those two will be over with their chatting anytime soon."

"Sure! No problem! Let's go to the beach. I love beaches!" May said, getting up.

The beach was at a walking distance from the Birchs' residence and it took no more than five minutes to reach there. It was like all other beaches, but was really clean. It wasn't really crowded and jammed. There weren't many people around and it was almost deserted. The beach was really clean. The sand was soft to the bare feet and the waves were continuously beating on the sand, making a _WHOOSH! _sound. Upon beating, the droplets were shimmering and it was a really pretty sight to see. The tide was high since it was afternoon time, but thanks to the weather, the sun wasn't really blazing. And it was a good thing, because if you walk under the sun for too long, you feel giddy. Some stalls were put up on the beach, mainly selling coconut juice, which was really common. Some baby crabs were crawling too, constantly making and disappearing in the holes. Khar reservation seemed to be a world of its own.

May and Brendan started walking on the beach, both of them trying to bring up a conversation.

"So," Brendan began, winning the 'who-talks-first' competition, "do you know of the various legends that have been born in La Rousse?"

"What kind of legends?" May asked curiously. She never really had talked about legends with anyone. People never really talked about old and ancient legends these days. The main talk was either of a new cell phone brand releasing or some latest fashion trends, cosmetics, and such.

"Well, there are many of them. Like, some are related to bad luck witches or ancient black magic. Some of them are even of the cold-blooded people," Brendan said shrugging.

"Cold-blooded? You mean vampires?" May asked. Brendan nodded. "You don't think they are for real, do you?" She never believed in supernatural things and always thought of them as 'people's imagination'.

"Who knows," Brendan replied, shrugging. "Maybe they do, maybe they don't. All I know for sure is that they are legends. I don't know of their existence. We all are just the people who live in our today's world, surrounded by the technology. We don't believe in supernatural things. The complete story or about the existence of these things are only known by the ones who actually invented these myths. We don't really know what could be hidden from this world. All these things are often mentioned in stories and movies. Like vampires, we do not believe in other such myths. But, we actually have no idea of the dark secrets this world holds. According to people, it's best that we just continue with our work and don't get bothered by these things. As for me, I'm not a person who disbelieves myths, but I don't completely believe them either. Until and unless I come face to face with any of these supernatural creatures, my mind will still bear doubts about their existence. Like I said, what I'm telling you are just myths. They aren't something that I can assure you are real. So, I don't think you want to know them anyway."

"No," May said persistently. "Even if they are just myths, I want to know them. It's better than any other thing I can think of, right now."

"If you say so," Brendan said. "According to what I've read, vampires are the cold-blooded creatures. They are called this because, basically, their blood is frozen. They are frozen in time. They actually are creatures who were once humans. They actually convert. I don't know about how they convert and all, but, for them, time stops from the moment they turn into these creatures. They do not age after that. For example, if they were converted at the age of eighteen, they remain eighteen forever. Which means, they are immortal. I don't know how they could be killed either. They are really cold-skinned. They also have some mortal enemies, and according to my knowledge, werewolves are the creatures they have been enemies with for generations. They survive by drinking human blood. If vampires did exist, I don't know if they still do."

"Wow!" May said, clearly fascinated. "To think that we may have unknowingly encountered these creatures somewhere is what gives me the chills! And yet, the way you are speaking makes all of this sound so real!"

"Hey May, what would you do if vampires really existed?" Brendan asked.

May thought for a moment. "To be honest, I can't think of anything that I could do if I actually encountered them. I don't know if they do exist either," May said shrugging. "But, if they do, then I only hope that my blood doesn't taste so good, since they drink human blood. Maybe I'll go home and think about my blood _'taste'_. Dad would surely call me a maniac if he saw me pondering over something like that." They both had a good laugh at May's last joke.

May looked up at the sky. "But, I wonder. Do they really exist? I'm serious. What if they do? What if we really do live in a world that's shadowing the reality behind these matters? What if we are not aware of the many dangers that are actually lurking around us? What if…"

"Come on May, no need to fry your brain because of these petty matters. While it's true that we are unsure of their existence, you should also keep in mind that nothing had happened for all these years. Maybe it really is best for us to just focus on the reality that we know of. The myths can stay myths," Brendan said reassuringly to May, who was now deep in thought. "Now let's head back home. It's lunch time and the folks will be worried about us."

May nodded and followed Brendan towards the same path that lead back home. _That's right! _May said to herself. _I have absolutely no need to ponder over these myths and whack my poor brain! _Even as she attempted to drift away from the thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder…

May and the others had their lunch at Brendan's residence and after chatting for a long time, it was finally time to go home. May had enjoyed Brendan's company and was quite happy.

"Bye May," Brendan said. "Be sure to come and visit me more. Maybe next time, I'll introduce you to my friends at the reservation."

"I will. That's great, Brendan! Can't wait to meet all of them!" May said truthfully. She didn't mind meeting more new people and making new friends. "Bye!"

May and Norman sat in their car and drove off. May continued to wave until they were completely out of sight.

"You seem really happy. Did you have a good time?" Norman asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"I did! Professor seems like a nice and cheerful person. Brendan is really nice. We had a great time together. I honestly look forward to meeting him again. It sure was a great day," May said, contended.

Norman smiled. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

May smiled. Now she really didn't regret coming to La Rousse. She was happy. Who wouldn't be if you get such nice friends in school and a good friend at home?

On the way back, they passed through the La Rousse local market. It was dark and the market was a little crowded. Still gazing out of the window, May saw a peculiar sight.

She saw Drew. He looked like he was chasing someone. He wore a frantic expression on his face and was along with two other boys, whom she recognized as Ash and Paul. She was puzzled. _Why do they look so worried? It's not like Drew to be worried. _She shrugged. _Maybe I'll ask them tomorrow._

Upon reaching home, the first thing May did was jump into her bed. She had eaten enough lunch and plus, they had also had evening snacks and May was sure that if she ate anymore, she would simply burst. So she decided to skip dinner. Her dad was going to order from a hotel so she need not worry about him. And boy, she was tired! She had a good day and had enjoyed every moment of it. Even now, she could remember about the talk she and Brendan had at the beach. _What if all those things are more than just legends? For all I know, they could be true. The way he spoke about them, with so much intensity, they seemed to be real. It would be great if I could know the definite answer. But if they did, will the world be ready for them? I mean, just as Brendan said, they drink human blood. And I'm sure that if I ever encountered one of them, they wouldn't be making jokes in front of me and entertaining me. They would just pounce on me and… brrr! Better not think about the consequences of meeting vampires face-to-face, especially at night time! Maybe I should just take Brendan's advice and not think about them so frequently. _

After pushing away all her thoughts, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**And that's a wrap! That's all for today, folks! Again, I'm sorry was the late update and I hope the next chapter wouldn't be so late. Sorry if this chapter didn't have many May-Drew moments in it. But, the story was focusing too much on the school part and I decided that it was about time I began writing the main story too. But there will still be many chapters which focus on May and Drew's love stories too. Some chapters will also be focusing on the supporting characters too.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I have been thinking about writing one-shots too. I do have many ideas for other multi-chapter stories, but I plan on finishing this one first. And this story has a long way to go. So much has to be written. But, I can afford to write one-shots and currently, I've got ideas for two one-shots. One of them is from my good friend Contestshipper16 and the other one is my own. I won't be giving you the idea unless you want spoilers. So what should I do? Should I write the one-shot first or should I post chapter 7 of this story first? VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS! Also, I'll be changing the summary of the story since most of the audience is attracted towards the story only if the summary is good enough. Secondly, I'm going to post some pictures and drawings of my own related to the story or related to May and Drew. I just like drawing very much, so there. And then, I will put the links on my profile. Tell me how they are in your reviews.**

**IMPORTANT PART OVER! YOU CAN READ THE BELOW PORTION IF YOU WANT TO AND I HOPE YOU READ THE PART ABOVE.**

***Takes a deep breath* Also, even if you do hate twilight or have lack of interest in it, lemme tell you that this story is recommended for those like twilight as well as for those who don't. It's a May-Drew story and a little bit different and that is what will make the twilight lovers as well as the twilight non-lovers love this story. *Pants after making her bold speech, atleast that is what **_**she**_** thought***

**Until then, good night (Even if you're reading this at day time). And please R&R!**


	7. Of Catfights and Accidents

**Hola folks! I'm back with chapter 7 now! Sorry for the late update thingy (it's getting pretty familiar). I'M IN 9****TH**** GRADE AND BELIEVE ME, IT'S A PRETTY CRITICAL ONE HERE IN INDIA! SO, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! And thanks for all of your reviews, I appreciate them very much. And yes! I'm really happy that you read my one-shot. From the looks of it, it's awesome! Thanks a lot, Anica! Arigatou gozaimus! Arigatou gozaimus! Arigatou gozaimus!**

**And also, I will make a SEQUEL for it in the future!**

**Arshiya: Hey, I'm back too, people!**

**May and Drew: And so are we!**

**Me: Gah! Wherever did you come from?!**

**Arshiya: Oh, we all were on a vacation. That's why we couldn't cheer you up for your previous chapters.**

**Drew: I was forced by the airhead.**

**Me: Aww. Come on Drew. You should try to have fun sometimes. **

**May: (looking down apologetically) I bet that without our company, you were going through some sad times.**

**Me: (mumbling) More like happy times.**

**Drew: What was that?**

**Me: Oh nothing. Arshiya, please do the disclaimer.**

**Arshiya: Ayesha does not pokemon. But I bet she-**

**Me: That's enough, dear! Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 7: Of Catfights and Accidents**

**Third Person POV:**

"Good Morning and Goodbye Dad!" said our dear May, rushing down the stairs and busting out of the house, but not before shoving a piece of toast in her mouth. May was late, yet again, and was therefore in such a hurry. She ran to the bus stop at such speed that it seemed as if she were running a marathon race. The bus had not yet departed so May finally stopped running and gasped for her breath. After inhaling enough air, she climbed into the bus and sat on an empty seat at the end of the bus. She then removed her tie and rung began wearing it. _Phew! Thank God I made it in time here!_

After reaching the school, she went to her locker, collected her things and went and sat in her English class. The bell hadn't rung yet so the professor had yet to come. Drew hadn't arrived either. Normally, he was always there to greet her with that smug look and stupid smirk on his face. _Maybe he's still doing some important work and that's why he's late_ May thought.

A few more minutes passed and it was time for the class to start. The professor had also arrived, but there was no trace of Drew. _Maybe he's absent today. I'll ask Dawn and Misty _May concluded. It was unlike Drew for being absent. He was the last person on May's 'These-people-could-be-absent-someday' list.

The class was over, with some notes by the professor. The rest of the periods went by, and were as uneventful as the previous ones. Soon enough, the recess bell rang. May sighed. The day sure was different with Drew being absent.

Making over her way to the cafeteria, May looked over to the place where Drew and his group usually sat. To her utter surprise, none of them were to be spotted. Now, this was weird. Why would the whole group be absent together? And first of all, _why_ are they absent? Unable to answer her own questions, May then went towards Brianna's group and sat amongst them.

"Hi May," Ayesha greeted. May smiled at her, but the smile vanished as soon as she saw the bruise on her right cheek.

May's face instantly turned into one of worry. "What happened Ayesha? What's with that bruise on your face?"

"She got involved in a catfight," Gray spoke up worriedly.

"A catfight?" May asked, frowning. "With whom?"

"With Cheryl," Ayesha spat with a disgusted look on her face.

_Cheryl? I've heard that name before _May thought. Then it occurred to her. "Hey, isn't Cheryl the leader of Drew's fanclub?"

"Yeah she is," said Callie.

"Dawn told me so," May said. It enraged her to see one of her friends getting injured. She turned to Ayesha. "Why did she pick up a fight with you anyways?"

"Here's what happened," said Arshiya.

_**Flashback**_

_Ayesha was walking down the hallways after asking the class supervisor about all the activities that took place on the day of her absence._

"_Okay," she said to herself. "I have to copy some notes in English, Science and Algebra. For Geometry, I have to do chapter no. 5 and for Geography ,I have to do a project alongside Drew. Hmm…"_

_Still thinking about all of her to-do academic work, she didn't notice a group of girls standing in her way and accidently bumped into them._

"_Huh?" Ayesha said, snapping out of her trance. Looking up, she saw that she had bumped into Cheryl and her group of witches. Cheryl was scowling at her. "Oh sorry, Cheryl. Excuse me," she said, apologizing, and stepping sideways._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Cheryl said, sneering._

"_What's your problem?" Ayesha asked frowning. What business did this witch have with her anyway?_

"_What's _my _problem?! You're one to talk! _I _should be asking you that question!" Cheryl boomed in her screechy voice._

"_Whatever did I do to you?! Are you going crazy?!" Ayesha asked, purely mad. Somehow, Cheryl's tactics always managed to make her mad with rage._

"_Instead of me, _you_ are paired up with _my _Drew! Won't this make me mad? How can I bear to watch my _boyfriend _with any other girl?! You're obviously bursting with joy at the thought of having my Drew as your partner! Maybe, you'll try to kiss him and make him cheat on me!" Cheryl roared._

"_Oh hello, shut up with all of your crap! First of all, Drew is not your boyfriend, so stop living in your fantasy world come back to earth! And secondly, I'm not a slut like you to cheat on anyone's boyfriend, and in your case, if you had one! And third, I have _no_ interest in Drew and I don't plan to do anything except making my project so please let me, you freak!" Ayesha roared back, livid with rage._

"_Why you!" Cheryl said before landing a slap on Ayesha's face. Ayesha responded back by giving Cheryl a kicking her in her guts. Cheryl cried out in pain. By now, they had attracted quite a crowd towards their 'battle arena'. Ayesha's friends had also arrived and were, with Cheryl's group, separating them from each other. After a few moments of calming down, they both apologized to the teacher, who had arrived at the hallways, for causing a ruckus in the campus. They went towards their own classes but not before giving each other death glares._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I think Cheryl needs to be taught a really hard lesson!" May said, literally blazing in anger. She always cared about her friends and she couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her friends. She immediately stood up, and despite everyone's telling, she still stomped towards where Cheryl and her posse were sitting.

"What's the big idea about hitting my friend?" May said angrily, glaring at the girl.

"She was just trying to steal my boyfriend," Cheryl said nonchalantly.

"Drew is not your boyfriend, so stop calling him that! And don't pick fights with people for such stupid reasons!" May said.

"Oh but he is! You just want him for yourself, that's all!" Cheryl said.

"There you go again! Why, you give that stupid reason to everyone! Sorry, but I'm not like you, swooning over attractive people and making hundred fanclubs! And I came here to tell you to stop hitting on my friends again, so there!" May said, glaring daggers at Cheryl.

"Hmph! Like I would listen to you! And hey, aren't you the newbie? What's the name? Fay? Hay? Ray?" Cheryl said.

"It's May, you dummy!" May said annoyed.

"So, newbie, please keep out from our businesses and boyfriends. Do you even know who you're talking to?!" Cheryl said/asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'm talking to a bimbo who keeps fantasizing herself as every attractive boy's girlfriend. Keep on fantasizing yourself, honey. Do whatever you want to, but don't drag my friends or anyone else into your stupid heart-capturing schemes, or else the outcome won't be pretty," May hissed in a warning tone.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Cheryl said, twisting her face into a scowl.

"That's all I wanted to say. So now, I don't want to waste my time arguing with the likes of you! So, buhbye!" May said in a calm tone, completely ignoring the girl's previous demand. She hoped Cheryl would stop dragging everyone into such petty matters. Saying what she wanted to, she turned to go back to where her friends were sitting.

As soon as she started to walk, Cheryl stood up in rage, grabbed May's hand, turned her around and slapped her right on the face. The noise in the cafeteria died out. Everyone looked at them in shock.

May lifted her right hand and touched her cheek. She winced. The cheek looked really red and bruised. Instead of hitting back, May just stood in her place, glaring at Cheryl.

"That's what you get for messing me with and my Drewy-bear! Now vanish away from my sight!" Cheryl said arrogantly.

All of May's friends came rushing towards her. The students were now mumbling amongst themselves.

"May! Are you alright?" Arshiya asked worriedly, standing beside her.

"I'm fine," May grumbled, still glaring at Cheryl.

"What are you looking at? Admiring my beautiful face?" Cheryl said smugly.

"No! Detesting your horrible face! How dare you do that to May?!" Ayesha exploded.

"The slut deserved it!" Cheryl retorted.

"Why you!" Ayesha boomed. She tried punching Cheryl but was stopped by May.

"Let her be. Let's not waste her time arguing with the likes of her," May said calmly, frowning a bit, controlling her anger.

"Yeah," Ayesha agreed. "You're probably right. It seems that fighting is just one of her hobbies."

"Huh! Say all you want, you sluts!" Cheryl said.

"You're one to say that since you are a slut yourself!" Arshiya retorted.

"How dare you tell me a slut?!" Cheryl said before landing a punch on Arshiya's face.

Arshiya groaned and grunted in pain. Her nose was bleeding profusely and tears were coming from her eyes, both them and the blood soaking her uniform.

"Arshiya!" May cried out before rushing towards her and sitting and comforting her.

"That's enough, Cheryl!" May boomed, standing up, losing her temper completely. "This is going off-limits! How dare you try to punch her like that?! Picking catfights is your specialty and hobby, afterall!"

"You want one like that too, Fay?!" Cheryl said and punched May too, causing her to stumble a bit.

"What's going on here?" A voice said loudly. All the students turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Ms. Stanley, the geography teacher standing.

At the sight of the teacher, Cheryl instantly turned her expression from anger to one of an 'innocent child'.

"Ms. Stanley, May and her friends here were harassing me and punching me," Cheryl instantly replied.

"Is that true, May?" Ms. Stanley asked, sending a questioning look towards May, who was now standing straight.

"No Miss," Ayesha said. "Cheryl was the one who started attacking her first. For proof, have a look at Arshiya who was punched by her. Also, see the punch on May's face."

"T-That's not true, Miss," Cheryl lied. "T-Those injuries were caused to them by themselves. I didn't do anything."

"No Miss, she's lying," a random student spoke up from the crowd. "We saw her punch May and Arshiya ourselves."

"See?" Ayesha said.

"You've been picking a lot of catfights recently. You need to be taught a lesson, so therefore, you are given a week of detention. Not even your parents will be able to save you this time," Ms. Stanley said.

"B-But… Please forgive me. I promise I won't do it again," Cheryl insisted.

"No," Ms. Stanley replied sternly.

Cheryl opened her mouth to say something.

"Not a single word more, or else your detention will be extended," Ms. Stanley said quickly.

Cheryl shut her mouth immediately. She knew that Ms. Stanley will always keep her word.

"Now let's take you to the principal's office," Ms. said, motioning Cheryl to follow her. Cheryl hung down her head and started walking behind the teacher. Just as they almost exited the canteen, Cheryl glared daggers at May. May glared right back.

May turned towards Arshiya and looked at her, worried. The bleeding had almost ceased, but a big black bruise could be seen at the corner of her lips. It looked bad. Her own bruise wasn't much better too. It hurt badly and would take a good, long time to heal completely.

May sighed. "Let's go to the infirmary and have Nurse Joy treat them," May said. Ayesha and Arshiya nodded.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

A week had passed. Monday had arrived. Drew and the others still weren't back from wherever they had gone to. This had bothered May. It wasn't normal for a whole group of friends to suddenly disappear off to somewhere. Maybe they had gone to a family trip? May thought that it was very unusual 'cause no one would go to a family trip at the start of a term. So where were they?

She had also visited Brendan. There wasn't much they had done as she had stayed there only for an hour. She had loads of homework to do and tomorrow was Monday. She had been given some projects to make too.

Entering the school campus, May didn't expect Drew and group to be there today either. But she got a surprise when she saw Dawn helplessly dragging a cold-looking Paul by his arm. May sighed in relief. All kinds of possibilities that could lead to some group to disappear suddenly had popped into May's mind. Now she could calm down her mind and be happy. She didn't mind to have Drew blabbering about his greatness again. And she could also ask the many questions she wanted to ask Drew.

Walking into her class, she saw Drew sitting in his usual place, looking bored. On the sight of May, he instantly smirked. She smiled. It was a long time since she had seen him sitting there, with that infamous smirk on his face. She settled in her place and looked over to Drew.

"Hello there, June," Drew said, flicking his hair.

May smiled once more. "Today my name was supposed to September, right?"

Drew inwardly_ smiled_. Smirking, he replied, "Oh, so you remembered that? Of course! How could you forget something the great Drew himself said to you?"

May laughed. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, didn't see you for a long time. Where were you?"

"Camping," Drew simply replied.

"Camping?" May asked in utter confusion.

"Yes, camping. Something wrong with that?" Drew asked smirking.

"Oh nothing," May replied. "It's just that-

"Good Morning students," The professor said entering the class all of a sudden.

All the students immediately scurried towards their places, settled and greeted the professor back.

"Okay, please let me make an announcement first. This Friday, your grade will be going to an educational trip to the nearby forests. The purpose of it is to mainly observe the nature and habitat over there, and therefore, take down some notes. It will also be counted as your assignment for this month and so, it carries marks. We'll be going early in the morning, so be prepared. By late afternoon, the trip should be over, and after that, we'll all be going to the area where there are beaches and cliffs. Be careful around the cliffs, students. We'll be home by 6:00 or 6:30, so be sure to carry your lunch with you too, since I doubt there are going to be any restaurants around. That's all," Professor said.

As soon as he finished making this announcement, murmurs and excited chattering were heard around the class. May on the other hand was pretty excited too.

"Hey, don't you think that it's pretty cool of them to take us to a beach too? I mean, this notes stuff is definitely going to be boring, so, by going to the beach, we can also relax over there, right?" May asked, turning to Drew, who didn't look the least bit interested.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound as if you've never been to a beach before, June," Drew said.

"Well, it's not bad to be excited about something. You're just too boring. You act as if you've been to that beach a thousand times already," May retorted.

"Maybe I have," Drew said.

"You're hopeless. Hmph!" May said, turning her attention back to the professor who was now teaching something.

Lunch time had arrived and the main topic of all the sophomores was about the trip that was being held. Or more like the program of going to the beach. The beach was the one thing that made the students get excited for this trip. May and all her friends couldn't wait for Friday to come.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

Friday had arrived in a moment. It was good for the students, though. All of them were at the school, with their bags and wearing their winter clothes, dressed up and chatting excitedly. May had woken up a bit late (as usual) and nearly missed the timing. Drew was partnered up with May since the students had to stay with their partners. Dawn was also there. It seemed like Misty, Ash and Paul were absent due to some work.

The students had started moving to their respective buses as did May and Drew.

"I wonder which forest we're going to since they didn't say the name," May mused.

"They did. It was Vinewood Forest," Drew said unimpressed by the brunette's lack of attention in the class.

"Eh? They did? Then why didn't I know or hear?" May asked.

"Simple. That's because you're an airhead. Didn't expect anything else from you, September," Drew said.

"I'm not! And I'm May!" May said irritated.

"Okay, okay. Understood, January. Now please keep quiet and let me enjoy the trip in peace," Drew said smirking.

"You should say the last part to yourself," May muttered. Drew simply laughed.

The vehicle started with a _'RRRR!' _and started moving. The road was really bumpy since they were going away from the civilized area to a completely deserted one. All of the people were singing merry songs, doing some ramp-walking on the floor of the bus, while some were simply sitting in their place like a stone, with earphones plugged into their ears. May didn't do ramp-walking and stuff, but laughed along with the crowd. Drew had also joined in the ramp-walking thing since his fangirls literally begged him too. Drew walked like a gentleman, smirking and flicking his hair, winking too. The girls squealed with everything they had, while the poor boys on board covered their ears with all their might. May huffed to herself, saying how Drew was nothing but an arrogant grasshead kicked out of a men's fashion show because of lack of handsomeness. The journey overall was quite enjoyable.

After about an hour or so, they reached what looked like the entrance of a forest, with many, but not too many, trees. A direction-giving plank was standing on the ground. The words inscribed on it were faded and therefore, could not be seen easily. The greenery over there was immense, even though the greenery was something La Rousse didn't have much. To all the students utter delight, there were many oddly-colored or dual-colored rose shrubs too, and that was certainly something worth seeing. The aroma that flowed through the forest was also really freshening and delightful. It somehow made everyone really content and the atmosphere really pleasant. From a point, you could also see some birds, which were a bit distant from the estimated entrance the students were standing at. The forest was like a part cut off from the whole of La Rousse, situated in a humid and sunny place, rather than a cold place like La Rousse.

May was also really delighted by seeing the scenery. It somehow reminded her of Petalburg. The shrubs growing, the smell of the air, the temperature of the place, all were similar to the ones in Petalburg. So you can easily say that May must have enjoyed that particular thing the most. It was months since she moved here, and the way the place reminded her of Petalburg made her feel happy and contented.

"Hey, don't you think all this just super amazing?" Asked a very happy and jumpy May to a not so interested looking Drew.

"You say that after blabbering to me about how the forest trip is a complete bore and only the beach part is nice?" Drew said raising a brow.

"Eh heh, what's my fault? I simply didn't know what the place was going to be like, or I thought that maybe it'll be cold and lifeless looking like the other forests in La Rousse," May replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, right. Maybe you should see the place first and then start blabbering about how bad or good it is. As the saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover'. You should see how a particular thing is first and then- h-hey! What are you doing?" Drew asked, stuttering and blushing _just a wee-bit_, interrupting his own English lesson, when May laid her soft hand on his forehead.

"Checking whether or not you are sick,' May replied.

"Why will I be sick? I don't eat so much like you to have gastritis or tummy ache," Drew said frowning.

"Hey! Stop it!" May protested, taking her hand away from his forehead. Mentally calming herself down she further said, "You know, it's unlike you to start _blabbering_ about English proverbs, etc," May replied giggling.

"Yeah. Why don't you just admit that you only wanted to touch me, eh? I always knew my hotness was too much for you. If you want to touch me so badly, I'll be happy to give you a kiss. It's a least I could do to someone who is so devoted to me as you are," Drew teased, smirking.

"Never in my dreams, you cabbage-brain! Just shut up with your damn hotness and just vanish away,' May said, her face red in anger.

"I'm not some kind of powder to simply vanish. And besides, I'm your partner too Who will protect you from the cruelness of this forest?" Drew said.

"I can very well protect myself! And you-

"Miss Maple and Mr. Hayden, I don't think that you'll like to be left behind, would you?" Came Professor Oak's voice. May shut her mouth and took quick steps towards where everyone was heading, with a flushed face, with Drew following closely behind her.

There was a lot to observe in the forest. The trees seemed to be lively and the flowers were blooming gracefully. The birds were chirping non-stop, but not making an irritating sound, instead a sound which almost sounded like some random melody.

"Professor, how come this forest this filled with such unusual flowers and trees? The temperature here is also quite warm, unlike La Rousse. How is it so?" A random student asked.

"To tell you the truth, I say it's just one of the wonders of nature. You don't what nature has in store for you. Like the dual-colored roses. They are flowers which are rarely found, even in the most suitable and seasonal places for roses. You have mountains shaped in such odd-forms, that sometimes they even represent living figures. This world contains so many things, not only in nature but in other fields too, which are yet to be discovered. Nature contains hundreds and thousands of secrets. You don't know what might turn up and at which point. They're all just the wonders of the world. To explain this to you scientifically, let me tell you that even the forest experts are unable to find the definite cause of such a thing. So, I'm afraid, I can't explain this to you logically," Professor said.

The walk continued for a few more hours until it was time to head to the beach. The students had certainly enjoyed a lot, much to their surprise. The greenery in the forest was freshening and inviting and it can certainly help someone in an angry, irritated or bored state to calm down and be at complete ease.

"Everyone," Professor began, "We're going to go to the beach by walking since it's not too far away from here. The beach you are going to is not a public beach, but a part of the forest itself. You could say that it's sort of hidden behind the forest. But don't worry; the beach area is rally clear and not thick like the forest. And all of you'll, please be close to each other, since we don't want anyone to get lost. The forests get quite thick for some of the way, so be careful. Now follow me, by forming a line."

All of them obediently started following the professor. Drew took hold of May's hand and started walking.

"Hey!" May protested in a whisper. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You could get lost and since I'm your partner, I don't want to be blamed for losing hold of an airhead just as you," Drew replied in a hushing voice.

"I'm not a baby. I can very well walk on my own," May said pouting.

"I'm not going to eat you, so stay quiet, or else we'll be left behind," Drew said. May reluctantly agreed.

After a few little cuts by the twigs, the big group reached the spot where they were headed. They were standing near a cliff. The cliff was really edgy and looked slippery. It overlooked the beach. The beach was _far_ below, like 70 feet, so you could imagine that though the sight was pretty, it gave shudders to the people who watched the distance. The way to go to the beach was to go a little far from the cliff to a stony area which looked like it formed stairs. The stair-stones were not constructed but natural so they were pretty uneven. It was about 4:00 in the late afternoon so the exhausted students decided to go down to the beach and have their lunch. All of them headed towards the beach.

All students were chattering between eating and cracking jokes, forming their own groups. May had her lunch with Drew and Dawn. Dawn looked really happy and jumpy. May wondered whether or not if she was even a bit tired from the trip. Everyone had to be, since it was fun but also really tiring.

After eating her own box of lunch, May decided to go up the stony stairs, towards the cliff. Climbing higher and higher, she reached the cliff and stood at the edge. The breeze was blowing lightly, softly kissing May's face, swaying some loose strands of her messed up hair. Closing her eyes, May started humming a soft tune to herself, enjoying the calmness that nothing but that place could give. From where she stood, everyone on the beach looked like tiny and scurrying dots.

Opening her eyes, May looked at the sight before her. Quite a few minutes had passed since their arrival at the beach. The sun was slowly starting to descend towards the horizon. The sky was painted in a mixture of orange, pink and blue. The sight was as incredibly pretty as a picture.

It was a matter of just a few minutes until their time to leave, so May decided to go back to the beach. She turned around.

"Boo!" Drew said just as May turned around, giving her the scare of her life. In utter shock, May tripped on the edge of the cliff, the place where she was standing previously, and fell down backwards. Unable to utter even a single word, she just reached out with her hand and saw the look of pure horror on Drew's face. As she continued to fall down from such a high distance, she wondered if this was the end of her. Still unable to say anything, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever fate had to give to her…

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**And so, a cliffy yet again… For some reason, I just love to leave everyone with a cliffhanger… with a mystery…**

**So, I'll try to update as much as possible. And… please read the following material:**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**Since you all know that Contestshipping day is coming soon, be prepared to get atleast two-oneshots and a new chapter of this story from me. If I finish the chapter then I will update it sooner, but the one-shots will be posted ONLY on 10****th**** of July. So please stay tuned, guys!**

**IMPORTANT PART OVER!**

**Arshiya: You heard what she said. So there.**

**May: Hey! I'm falling! Why did you do that to me, Ayesha?**

**Me: I want things to get interesting, that's why…**

**Drew: Airhead is falling because of her own clumsiness… as always.**

**May: (pouting) You all are so mean! Hmph!**

**Me: Okay okay. So, everyone, please, please, please tell me what you feel about this chapter? Drop me a review, will ya? I'm waiting. Until next time… **


	8. A Date Set

**Konichiwa, mina-san! How are you doing? Okay, so I'm here with chapter 8! I got enough time to write and update this sooner! And thanks for your reviews! I'm soooo happy, more like ecstatic!**

**Arshiya: Hello, I'm here too! How are you doing? I'm fine, thank you!**

**Me: No one asked you how you were doing…**

**May: Hey Ayesha, if I'm right, I was eating ramen in the ending of the previous chapter, right?**

***Everyone gives her a 'Duh!' look***

**May: (innocently) What?**

**Drew: You're such an airhead. You don't even remember that you were on the verge of dying.**

**May: **_**Dying…**_**? Dying? Dying! Oh right, I was about to die! *pointing her finger accusingly at Drew* And it was because of you! You were the one who scared me!**

**Drew: (shrugging) Couldn't help it. You looked so… funny.**

**May: Funny you say?! You stand on a cliff, I'll come from behind and push you, and you'll fall down. Then we'll see what's so funny!**

**Drew: Well, I didn't really push you. It's your fault since you're the one who's such an airhead in the first place and-**

**Me: Okay, Okay. Enough squabbling. I swear that one of these days, I'm going to die because of high blood pressure due to your endless brawls!**

**May and Drew: Then die!**

**Me: Uh… That was… rude. Okay, anyways, Arshiya, please do the disclaimer. And no extra words, dear.**

**Arshiya: Sure. Ayesha does not own pokemon or its amazing Contestshipping pair.**

**Me: 5 extra words. Oh well, enjoy people!**

**Chapter 8: A Date Set**

"_Boo!" Drew said just as May turned around, giving her the scare of her life. In utter shock, May tripped on the edge of the cliff, the place where she was standing previously, and fell down backwards. Unable to utter even a single word, she just reached out with her hand and saw the look of pure horror on Drew's face. As she continued to fall down from such a high distance, she wondered if this was the end of her. Still unable to say anything, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever fate had to give to her…_

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**Third Person POV:**

May was sure that this was the end for her. While falling down from such a height, she didn't see even a single ray of hope shining in her heart. Sweating heavily, she started praying for any miracle to happen, and if it didn't, then she asked for all her sins to be forgiven. What else could she think? Oh yeah, she could ask God to somehow make Drew get rid of his ego… Nah! This was such a stupid thing to think about when you are falling from the sky (or cliffs) and are about to be screwed!

Still praying and praying, May felt herself being pulled into something soft. She opened her eyes in shock, but saw nothing but a black colored fabric. Looking up, she got a bigger shock when she saw that her rescuer was none other than Drew. She realized that they were still falling down and were still going to crash anyway. Now, she got the _biggest_ shock of her life when she realized the position they were in. Drew was _standing _on the other side of the beach, while holding May bridal-style. On normal occasions, she would have blushed madly in this romantic position, but she had got too many shocks to blush or even think about anything at all.

Drew set her down in a sitting-position on the sand and sat down himself. May was still speechless. She put her hand on her chest and started breathing heavily. Her heart was racing at about 1000 kilometers per hour. What just happened wasn't normal at all. No human being could something like jumping off the cliff to save some person and coming down unharmed. Drew couldn't have possibly done that either. Unless…

Drew sat down too and had a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right, May?" Drew said lightly grabbing May's shoulders.

May was too shocked to say anything so she simply stared into Drew's eyes. They sat over there like that, gazing into each other's eyes, for about 2-3 minutes more.

Drew awkwardly coughed."Uh…um, so, uh, bye," Drew quickly said, stuttering and blushing a bit. He got up and started walking. However, before he could go any further, May grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," May said in an inaudible voice.

"Huh?" Drew said, in a perplexed tone.

"Wait!" May said, her voice clearly audible this time. "How…? How?! How did you that?!"

"Do what?" Drew innocently asked, pretending to be oblivious to what May was referring to.

"What you did just now!" May said in a wavering voice, looking down on the ground. "You… you actually _jumped_ from the cliff and came down _unharmed_ with me. T-That wasn't possible for any person to do. Then how did you do it?!"

Now Drew couldn't possibly tell her the real reason nor could he make up some excuse. "Uh…Dawn is, um, calling me so I have to go… later!" he said, running off into the distance.

"Wait!" May called out after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. May sighed. She knew he was hiding something. As determined as she was to find out that secret, she decided to let it go. He might become too irritated if she'll constantly bug him about that. Afterall, everyone has their own secrets and it's certainly not right to invade their privacy. As long as everything is all right and in place, there's no need to worry.

After coming back to her senses, she realized that it was time for everyone to go back. So she quickly walked back to where everyone was gathered. Since nobody had seen her fall, except for Drew, no questions arose. May was thankful for that. She didn't want to be the centre of everyone's attention.

Everyone made it back to school safely and with happy memories. All were happy just like small children would be. It was an awesome experience. The earlier incident had shook May badly, but not bad enough to not recover from it. Although she did tell herself to not butt in into Drew's matters, a part of her couldn't help but be extremely perplexed. Who wouldn't be? It was a matter that couldn't possibly be simply overlooked.

As for Drew, he was concerned as to what he would do if May were to interrogate him about it. He knew he had something that the vampire society simply won't approve of, but if he hadn't jumped then, there was no chance that May would be alive right now. So, he didn't really regret what he did, since he was able to save May's life. But still, the big question remained. What would he do if May asked him to explain all of this? He couldn't find a suitable answer to that.

Everyone was departing for their homes, so were May and Drew. Drew was waiting for Dawn, who wanted to collect something from school. May was leaving, so when she came near Drew, she locked her eyes with him, keeping a straight face. Drew stared right back, wondering what was going on in her mind right now. Maybe she'll fire questions at him right away. But May only gave a small smile which looked a sad one and turned, leaving the school campus and disappearing off into the distance.

Drew looked at his feet sadly, wondering what that sad smile meant. Dawn, who had finished collecting whatever she wanted to, came by Drew and together they walked off to their home.

Dawn didn't have a single clue to what had happened earlier, and Drew didn't want to keep it at a secret from her or any of his friends back home. So he decided that he will tell all of them about the incident after arriving at home, together.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

The day was pretty exhausting, not only for May but for everyone. So naturally, the first thing may did was take a hot bath and immediately go to bed. Today's day had proved to be quite eventful. The unexpected happiness that came from the forest, the fun time spent with all friends and not to mention, the most horrifying and confusing experience of a life time. All of these had together made May's memorable day.

The same was for Drew. It's natural that he already knew about the forest and had probably been there a hundred times. But the only happiness he got was from the time he spent with May, and saving her made him feel really contented. He didn't really mind to have an earful by his vampire comrades. After all, vampire or not, there's no rule that says that a good deed can't be done. And saving a life is certainly one of them.

After reaching home with Dawn, he took a bath too. Dawn was pulling Paul, saying how he really spoils the mood, while Paul was saying something like 'Troublesome, didn't you have enough fun already', while Ash was, as usual, eating something while watching T. V and Misty was scolding and threatening to beat him with her mallet if he doesn't show any manners. _Geez! They never change!_ Drew thought helplessly with a sigh.

"Uhm," Drew said, clearing his throat, "There's something that I'd like to tell you guys."

"What is it? About some newly opened ramen shop?" Ash asked rapidly with his mouth full of food.

Misty closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists angrily and started blazing angrily (Just like that angry mode in anime).

"Is it good? Do they have any special flavors?" Ash continued. Misty started blazing even more.

"Uh, Ash," Drew said worriedly with a sweatdrop." I think you should-

"Where is it? Do they serve ice-cream too? What is-

"Aaaaahh!" Misty roared. She seemed even more fearful than a starving lion. "Enough!" She said, landing a jackpot hit directly on poor Ash's head with her ultra powerful mallet. Drew cringed at the pitiful sight of the now whining Ash. "Food! Food! Food! That's all you ever think about! Doesn't your food-filled useless brain think about anything at all?! Last time, I bought an apron which had a noodle bowl's picture on it and you actually tried _eat_ it! Okay, I understand that you had _actually_, for_ once_, not eaten for mere 6 hours. But can some be _that_ ridiculous to actually try to eat a _fabric_?! That's enough, Ash Ketchum! You are banned from eating food, except for drinking water, for atleast a _day!_ Do you understand me?!"

"But Mist, I'll die if I don't eat food for a day! And you're talking about a _day_! A whole day! _Twenty-four hours!_" Ash protested.

Misty was now burning more than ever. Ash gulped. "Heh heh, you know, now that I think about it, I think I'll manage to survive," Ash said alarmed.

Misty smiled eerily. "I think that will be best for you, that is, if you want to live," Misty said, cracking her knuckles.

Ash gulped, totally terrified of Mist's wrath. "Okay, good day!" Ash said meekly.

"That's good to know," Misty said, returning to normal.

Ash sat in a corner, totally depressed. You could almost see the purple lines of depression (The one in anime) over his head.

"Uh, so, can I continue?" Drew asked.

"Oh ya! Sure! What is it?" Misty asked.

"Uh, you see, what happened is that May was falling from a cliff and jumped and saved her," Drew said right away, not mentioning the incident in a complete form.

Dawn spitted out her juice. "You did what?!"

Misty seemed as if someone had paralyzed her. Ash, who was still going through some depressing times, also was shocked. Even Paul, the most emotionless one, seemed shocked for once.

"Uh… You see," Drew explained them the whole incident.

"Well, I understand that you wanted to save her and stuff. But the question is, what will we do if she asks you to explain everything?" Misty asked worriedly.

Drew thought about the smile she had given him when he last saw her. He was sure it was a reassuring one. "I don't think we have to worry about it right now," Drew said. "She did fire questions at me at first, but stopped asking afterwards; almost as if she understood that it was meant to be a secret."

"That's because you have such a deep and strong bond of love between you," Dawn teased.

"Shut up!" Drew said, blushing a bit.

"Ooooh, why are you blushing?" Dawn teased, nudging Drew by his arm.

"Shut it already and leave me alone," Drew said, walking out somewhere.

Dawn laughed. "It's so obvious that he likes her. I certainly do!"

"Shut it, troublesome. No need to play matchmaker," Paul said.

"You always spoil the fun, Paulie," Dawn grumbled, pouting.

"Well, he's right, Dawn. Drew can't possibly start falling in love with her since she's a human," Misty said.

"Well, love is blind. We will simply convert her," Dawn said.

"That's not up to you to decide whether or not to convert someone. It depends upon the person's wish. And also, you can't go on converting everyone to vampires, you know," Misty reasoned.

Dawn didn't argue anymore because she knew Misty was right. Still, she wished and she wished that her wish would come true.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

Monday had arrived yet again. Many students had spent the weekend by simply resting their exhausted body. May hadn't done much either, except visiting Callie and Ayesha for completing some homework.

"Hi Drew," May said, sitting in her seat.

"Hey May," Drew said, relieved that May didn't act different.

"What's up?" May asked.

"Nothing," Drew replied shrugging.

"Oh," was all May said. She didn't want to bring up the unwanted subject either.

"Um, May?" Drew asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you, I mean, are you upset about, you know, the 'incident'?" Drew asked. _Damn! Why did I have to bring it up?_

"Um, no," May said quickly. "I mean, it's not that I'm not going to talk to you anymore or something, so you need not worry. I understand that you want to keep it a secret." Truth be told, May never wanted to be on any bad terms with Drew and wasn't as curious and demanding as Bella (You know, Twilight).

"That's good to know. Um, please don't feel insecure or something around me, okay?" Drew asked. Now Drew didn't want to drift away from May either.

May laughed. "Okay, okay. Just chill."

Drew smiled. "So, do you want to go out somewhere on Saturday if you're free?" Drew asked, wanting May to feel more free about him.

May's mouth hung open. "Are you… Did you just invite me out on a _date_?" May asked, still unable to believe what she heard.

"It's a friendly and casual one, so don't jump to any conclusions," Drew said, with an almost invisible tinge of red on his face.

"Okay!" May said. "Um, so where?"

"For dinner, maybe?" Drew asked.

"Sure! You can arrange the time and place. Be sure to select the best one!" May said, excited at the thought of having scrumptious dinner.

"Then it's a date!" Drew said.

"Sure!" May said. "I can't wait for it! Mmm, yummy food, here I come!"

Drew laughed. "Okay. Don't eat too much or you'll look like a balloon. You already do!" Drew teased.

"I do not!" May said, red in anger.

"Okay, okay. Then you look like a mini-balloon," Drew teased further.

"Grrr! Shut up already!" May said.

Drew laughed. It was too funny to see May swell up in anger. He knew he couldn't wait for Saturday to come. Whether or not he admitted it, he had indeed taken quite a liking to the playful and naïve brunette.

The periods went by until it was lunch time. May decided to sit with Ayesha and group.

"Hey there!' May greeted as she took a chair.

"Hi!" Arshiya and group greeted.

"Where's Ayesha?" May asked.

"Oh, she's chasing Gray," Wally said.

"Chasing Gray? For what?" May asked confused.

"Because Gray was refusing to wear his shirt and therefore attracting quite a crowd, of girls that is," Callie explained with a careless wave of her hand.

May sweatdropped. "Why does Gray remove his shirt anyway? Is he a pervert?"

…

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone started laughing, tears coming from their eyes. Arshiya started banging her hand on the table. "You should tell that in front of him! Boy, he'll be embarrassed! May's very first impression of him is a _pervert_! Hahahaha!" Arshiya said, going mad with laughter.

May laughed along with them. Boy did she love them! It was so much fun being with everyone, here in La Rousse. The small laughs they shared with each other, the usual but not-so-annoying teasing of Drew and the bonds of deep friendship between them. All these were the things that May cherished the most, above everything else. All of them made May really happy and she was truly contented with the life she was leading now.

The school had ended and May arrived at her home. She knew Norman was going to be late yet again, so she prepared his dinner, ate her own and prepared to go to bed, since she had nothing else to do. She revised today's events. They had been given some homework to do and a project. Also, Drew had invited her out on a date. May blushed at the thought of it. _It's a friendly and casual date, nothing romantic. So no need to worry. Casual and friendly. Casual and friendly. Casual and…_ May kept on reassuring herself. She couldn't help but be really excited about it. Keeping all her thoughts aside, she drifted off to sleep.

_:::::oOoOo:::::_

**There you go! And here you have it, chapter 8! Sorry for the crappiness and shortness of the chapter. I promise to make the next one longer.**

**May: I was saved! Thanks God!**

**Drew: Thank me! I was the one who saved you!**

**May: Hmph!**

**Me: Come on, May. He saved you. Say a little 'Thank You' to him. For my sake. Please?**

**May: *Grumbling* Thanks!**

**Drew: You're not welcome!**

**Me: Hey! No fair! Come on, don't grumble like this, guys!**

**Drew: You're soooo welcome! Happy?**

**May: Hmph!**

**Me: Heh heh, don't mind these two lovebirds-**

**May and Drew: We are not lovebirds!**

**Me: -and please R&R! Once again, Gomen (Sorry) for the shortness and crappiness. The next one will be more eventful and will also have May and Drew's date! R&R! Good Night!**


End file.
